


Anony-Bro-Chat: the ABC's of cyberstalking

by Thwippersnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Noct can't people well, Prom flirts with everyone, Troll Dads, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwippersnapple/pseuds/Thwippersnapple
Summary: Noctis has been online friends with ChocoPrompt87 in Kings Night for over a year.  He realizes ChocoPrompt is a classmate and has no idea how to make friends with him in real life because HOW DOES SOCIAL INTERACTION WITH PEOPLE HIS OWN AGE EVEN WORK?!He messages him but accidentally invites him to the big family group chat instead of a private one.  His friends and fam are Trolls of the highest degree.  Prom fits right in.~HI THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'VE WRITTEN IN YEARS HOW YA DOIN'





	1. Chapter 1

He tapped out rapidfire attacks onto his phone as discreetly as he could under his desk. Kings Knight had come out with a new update and with it came new power boosts and rare quests that he refused to miss out on, jumping on them immediately instead of focusing on history class. 

It wasn’t like Noct needed to focus on the history lesson anyway. Anything in this unit the professor was going over was already drilled into his head by Ignis and his tutors when he was young. He knew way more about his Great seven times removed Grandmother and could probably shock the professor, who stressed her respectability and composure as well as her conservative public image, by reciting the more trollish entries in her private diary that hadn’t been released to the public. It appeared sass and salt were a genetic Caelum trait.. 

A message popped up on his phone from the in game system and he started at first before being grateful he remembered to silence his phone. He cut his eyes up at the professor who was focused on the projector and tapped the response box.

  
  
ChocoPrompt87: DUDE. I know the new monster is badass but YA DON'T GOTTA RUSH IN LIKE THAT YOU’LL GET US BOTH KILLED LMAO

  
  


He grinned at the phone and continued his attacks before typing back a response. He’d been talking to ChocoPrompt87 for nearly a year in game and it was one of his favorite past times. He hadn’t had much luck making friends in person with anyone in school yet. His social standing appeared to be too great an obstacle in peoples minds to see around it and actually see  _ him.  _ Being able to talk to his friend in game had been great. Being able to just relax and not have to worry about his image or his friend being tempted by skeevy magazines to give information about him for cash.. He just wished he had someone in real life to actually hang out with and laugh like they did in game. The school year had just started though so hopefully he’d have better luck.

NoctGar: Ehh… you’ve got my ass covered. Plus I stocked up on resurrection potions before we started lmao

A short series of melodic dings played a few rows over followed by a thumping noise and a muffled voice that sounded like it was cursing. 

That ringtone. Noct looked up and saw a blonde classmate fumbling with something under his desk. That was the kings night message notification.

“Argentum, is my lecture boring you?” The professor had paused his lecture to judgmentally glare over his lenses.

“No sir! I just- uh… I accidentally stabbed my hand with my pencil while taking notes?” His voice going up in inflection at the end.

“Do you need to take a break and head to the nurse for a bandaid?” The professor continued to stare skeptically.

There was no way. Was there? Noct looked down at the message box. It said read but didn’t have a reply yet. He hesitated for a second then typed out a new message.

NoctGar: hey

The ringtone sounded out again, albeit muffled. Argentum started coughing to try to cover it. 

“I think that might be a good idea! I’ll just pop down and come back real quick!” He haphazardly began stuffing his things in his bag, clumsy in his haste. 

“Make it fast. Talk to your classmates for any lecture notes you miss.” He dismissed him.

Nocts heart rate was beating through his jacket. There was no way. Things like this didn’t happen in real life. He stared at his classmate as he left, mouth barely open in shock. He’d always assumed ChocoPrompt was somewhere off in another part of Lucis and never thought he might be someone he’d interacted with in Insomnia. His hands started shaking and didn’t stop even as class was dismissed.

He checked his messages again before leaving the classroom.

ChocoPrompt87: REMIND MY DUMBASS TO SILENCE MY PHONE IN CLASS;;; 

  
  


It was him. He made a split second decision and turned and headed to the area where the nurses office was located, spotting Argentum just leaving and heading towards the school exit.

“Wait!” Noct sped walked over to him. The boy turned and froze a moment watching Noctis approach.

“H-hey Prince Noctis! How’s it going?” The kid looked a bit stiff but his face appeared friendly. 

Noct got a closer look. He looked lean but strong. His face colored with a surprised blush that probably gave him lots of trouble hiding his reactions. Freckles decorated his face but his eyes caught his attention. Bright wide lavender eyes focused on him and left Noct feeling tongue-tied. He felt his own face warming.

“You need to get the notes from History class, right?” Noct blurted.

“OH! Uhh.. yeah. Would probably help me not straight out fail the next test.” He gave a small lopsided grin and turned towards Noct.

“You can have mine.” Noct tried appearing relaxed despite his knees threatening to shake him to the ground.

His classmate paused and stared at him a moment.

“... I’d be really thankful but I didn’t know you took notes in History? I thought you slept through that class.” He laughed awkwardly, with a questioning look.

_ FUCK.  _

Nocts brain went blank. He forgot that he  _ literally never took notes in that class because he didn’t need them. _

“I mean-! I could tell you what you missed or you let me know what you need or something-”  _ Why wouldn’t his mouth stop.  _

_ “ _ Uhh.. Thanks? I mean- that’s really cool of- of you?” Argentum stuttered. “I know you’re busy as hell and I don’t want to waste your time-”

“Not a waste! At all!” Nocts mouth continued to betray him. “We should hang out! Outside of school sometime!”

His classmate looked stunned and was actively trying to work through being steamrolled by the sudden shock of having never spoken to the Prince before and now suddenly being asked to hang out.

“S-sure? Call me sometime and we’ll.. Uh.. figure something out?” 

The awkward was palpable and the short burst of car horn alerting Noct to Ignis waiting just at the curb for him couldn’t have come at a better time.

“I’ll talk to you soon!” Noct muttered making his escape.

“See you Later?” Argentum said weakly, shooting fingerguns as he watched Noctis make his way into the car.

Noct practically dove into the backseat and closed the door, shrinking into himself and groaning. Ignis raised an eyebrow at him then looked over towards the classmate he just word vomited all over. 

“Everything all right, your Highness?” Ignis was taking mental notes of the classmates appearance just in case he’d bothered Noct.

“Ignis, my friend. My best Bro. Advisor and witness to my awkward ass.  _ Why the hell am I such an dumbass? _ ” 

Ignis looked him over. “You’ll have to elaborate.”

Noctis snorted quietly, head in his hands.

“You know the person I’ve been talking to in Kingsnight?”

“You haven’t given him any identifying information, have you?” 

“Of course not. I know the safety drills. But I think it might be someone in my class?”

Ignis paused a moment, processing. Initially he’d been worried with how much time Noct had been spending on his phone in that game. Doubly so when he’d found out he’d been speaking to a random player for months on end. He was ready to launch a covert investigation into who was spending so much time online with him as well as go over internet security protocols with Noctis once again when Noct reassured him he was being careful. He never gave any identifying information away and was very careful in his interactions. Ignis had been ready to tell Noct to cease contact but after going over their interactions it became clear Noct  _ needed  _ this. Speaking to this person put him at ease and helped him release stress in ways Ignis had not been able to. 

But that this person was someone in his class had alarm bells ringing in Ignis’s head.

Noct filled him in on the message notifications that went off in class and his subsequent social flailing that followed as Ignis drove.

“I can talk to Duchesses and their daughters and Councilmen and what not and be all smooth but I can’t talk to regular people my own age without fucking it up and scaring them off.” Noct mumbled, depressed sounding. “If this  _ is  _ ChocoPrompt87 then I really really don’t want to fuck this up. He’s a good guy.”

“What did you say his name was?” Ignis asked. Noct gave him a sharp look and he quickly added on, “Considering how well you two already get on in the game I see no reason you wouldn’t get on well in person. One of the main draws to speaking online is that you’re able to relax and be yourself without worry of judgement so you can say he already knows you, and your idiosyncrasies. Since you will be socializing together in the near future I merely thought I’d get his background check out of the way and get the regular protocols going to smooth the way.”

Noct relaxed and a warm rare smile spread across his face and lit into his eyes. 

“I know his last name is Argentum. Not sure about the first. Thanks specs.”

Ignis felt his mouth pulling into a small smile. 

“Of course.”

“Is there any way you can keep this quiet until I’ve actually made headway into making friends with him? You know how our group can get and I don’t want them to scare him off.”

“I’ll run the security check on him personally, and I won’t bring the details up to the security team until we have the date you two will be hanging out on together more set. Have you contacted him to figure out when he might be available?” 

Nocts face went blank. 

“FUCKING HELL WE DIDN’T EVEN EXCHANGE INFORMATION!”

* * *

  
  


Nocts fingers hovered over the messaging box. He had no idea how to broach the subject that he was 99% sure he knew him in real life, but he’d left his last message unresponded to for too long.

NoctGar: SUCKS TO BE YOUUUUUUUU. LMAO Just tell the Prof ur busy saving your friends ass from monsters.

ChocoPrompt87: YEAH THAT WOULD WORK. PARDON ME SIR MY FRIEND SUCKS ASS AT TANKING AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THIS DRAGON DOESN’T MAKE HIM INTO AN ASS SAMMICH lol

NoctGar: ROOD. MY ASS WOULD BE THE FINEST DELICACY. LIKE A ROAST. MAYBE YOURS ONLY QUALIFIES AS A SAMMICH BUT MINE IS PRIME

ChocoPrompt87: lmao PARDON ME FOR MALIGNING YOUR MAN MEAT. 

NoctGar: FORGIVEN!

ChocoPrompt87: (ノ^o^)ノ ~~~~~<3*

NoctGar: DID YOU JUST YEET THE LOVE AT ME

ChocoPrompt87: QUESTION NOT THE LOVE FOR WHAT I YEETETH I CAN YOINKETH AWAY.

NoctGar: GASP

ChocoPrompt87: I still think the KingsNight app sucks for not allowing us to send pics! I was on a run this morning and CAME ACROSS AN ANGEL

NoctGar: LIKE THE THOUSAND EYES ON A WEIRD WHEEL KIND OR~?

ChocoPrompt87: WTF KIND OF ANGELS DO YOU HAVE WHERE YOU LIVE

ChocoPrompt87: A DOG.

ChocoPrompt87: A BEST BOY

ChocoPrompt87: A LOVELY BORK

ChocoPrompt87: MY SOUL WAS CLEANSED

  
  


Sensing a way to invite Prom into a different chat medium Noct quickly Opened his Eris Messenger app and created a new group chat. He looked over the other group chats he had going with his friends and security team, seeing all the pictures and emoticons they sent that morning and made a note to himself to pop in and comment. He clicked the group invite link for the new group he created and switched back over to the Kings Night app.

NoctGar: HEY

ChocoPrompt87: :O 

NoctGar: I’ve been thinking

ChocoPrompt87: :O does it hurt?

NoctGar:凸( •̀_•́ )凸 

NoctGar: We’ve been hanging out on here for almost a year. We know each other pretty well. You’re a really good friend

ChocoPrompt87:  _ If you’re asking for my hand i require a blood sacrifice and at least 87 goats as tribute for my dowry. _

  
  


NoctGar: A;DOFIJA;OWEISJD;FLKS;LK!!!!

NoctGar: HERE’S A LINK TO MY ERIS SERVER I JUST PUT TOGETHER  [ http://eris.server.join?/tn-24444-1 ](http://eris.server.join?/tn-24444-1) JUST CLICK THIS AND SHOW ME THE BORK

ChocoPrompt87: :O!

Noct sent the link and sat back nervously. Would he accept the invite or was it too weird? He opened the Eris app and waited to see if ChocoPrompt would show up.

And waited.

_ And waited. _

His nerves reaching their peak he switched back over to the Kings Knight app.

ChocoPrompt87: JOINED AND SHARED

ChocoPrompt87: … dude there are a lot of people here. It appears they like the dog pic though??

ChocoPrompt87: lmao your group of friends are awesome!!

ChocoPrompt87: where are you???? Do you have the same username over here??

Noct squinted at his messages in confusion. The server he made had only him and ChocoPrompt as the only members so no one else should have been there.

...WAIT

He switched over to the large chat and started scrolling through with a growing horror.

*********************

  
  


SMOLflowerShield: ALL I’M SAYING IS THAT IT SERVES YOU RIGHT.

TOLCupNood: The hell it does! IT WAS ONE TIME @SMOLflowerShield !!

SMOLflowerShield: AND AS YOU NOW KNOW ONE TIME IS ALL IT TAKES. PUT THE #$#$!!! TOILET SEAT DOWN

TOLCupNood: You’re the odd man out here! There are more men than women here SO IT MAKES SENSE TO LEAVE IT UP

SMOLflowerShield: YET YOU GOT SPOILED BY THE FACT I NORMALLY PUT IT DOWN AND YOU ASSUMED IT WAS DOWN AT 3 AM

TOLCupNood: ONE TIME

SMOLflowerShield: AND YOUR GIANT ASS FELL IN LMAO KNOW MY PAIN

TOLCupNood: DON’T SAY ASS YOU’RE A CHILD. WHY DON’T YOU JUST USE THE BATHROOM CLOSER TO YOUR ROOM AND LEAVE THIS ONE TO ME

SMOLflowerShield: D: BECAUSE IT’S CREEPY AS HELL AT 3AM AND HAUNTED BY SOMETHING DO YOU WANT ME TO GET EATEN BY GHOSTS

HERO-NUX: lmao What kind of a big bro would let his sis get eaten by a toilet ghost c’mon now

SMOLflowerShield: THANK YOU

KINGKING69: why is everyone shouting 

  
  


ServBot: ChocoPrompt87 has made their arrival!!

ChocoPrompt87: THIS IS THE ANGEL I WAS TALKING ABOUT!

ChocoPrompt87: bork.jpg loaded

ChocoPrompt87: NO ONE NEEDS YOUR CREEPY ASS EYE WHEELS ON THEIR MORNING RUNS DUDE

SMOLflowerShield: BORK

HERO-NUX: …………

ChocoPrompt87: … uh;;;;; 

ChocoPrompt87: where my man meat at???;;;;

TOLCupNood: … Who is this and who gave them access to this server

ChocoPrompt87: OH. SORRY GUYS

ChocoPrompt87: You know NoctGar too?? I thought he was inviting me to a private 1x1 server and didn’t know everyone else would be here. I’m the guy who kicks NoctGars ass at Kings Night all the time! Nice to meet you! ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

KINGKING69: are you a friend of Noct’s??

HERO-NUX: @FancyFlame I think you should be here. Security breach.

ChocoPrompt87: :O ~kill bill siren plays~ I HAVE COME TO INFILTRATE WITH DOG PICTURES.

ChocoPrompt87: bork2.jpg

ChocoPrompt87: bork3.jpg

SMOLflowerShield: OMG LOOK AT THAT FUZZY TUM AAAAAAAA I’M CLEANSED

ChocoPrompt87: RIGHT?! MY FIELDS HAVE BEEN WATERED

SMOLflowerShield: MY CROPS ARE THRIVING

ChocoPrompt87: MY GRADES ARE UP

SMOLflowerShield: THE SUN IS SHINING

ChocoPrompt87: YES YOU GET ME! <3

SMOLflowerShield: <3 <3 <3!!!

KINGKING69: What a lovely boy

ChocoPrompt87: Sorry for not responding sooner! Yea i’m friends with NoctGar :D You here buddy??

FancyFlame:..... 

FancyFlame: I believe I know who this is @HERO-NUX

FancyFlame: You’re the ranged fighter who backs NoctGar up in the KingsNight app, am i correct??

ChocoPrompt87: IT ME

TOLCupNood: So it’s not a breach and just a fuckup by the princess?? Figured -_-;;

ChocoPrompt87: ...shhhouuuulld i not be here??

KINGKING69: As long as we all respect the anonymity of the group I see no reason for Nocts friend not to join us.

ChocoPrompt87: Gotcha! 

TOLCupNood: WAIT

TOLCupNood: YOU’RE THE ONE HE’S BEEN CHILLING WITH ONLINE WHEN HE WANTS TO AVOID TRAINING

ChocoPrompt87: IT MEEEEE

ChocoPrompt87: DUDE ARE YOU THE PERSONAL TRAINER HE’S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT 

TOLCupNood: …. Maybe… ? depends on what he’s said..? >>;

ChocoPrompt87: LOLLLLLLL I keep telling him if he doesn’t train IRL HOW CAN I COUNT ON HIM TRAINING IN KINGSKNIGHT. Dude just barrells straight into battles without thinking and i’m all S;ODIFJA;OISFJLKJ 

ChocoPrompt87: letsgetdowntobusinessMulan.gif

TOLCupNood: LMAO SEE NOCTGAR 

TOLCupNood: EVEN UR FRIEND THINKS IT’S LAME YOU SKIP OUT

FancyFlame: His strategy does leave much to be desired…

ChocoPrompt87: GIT GUUD NOCTGAR ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

NoctGar: WE;OIALSJKDF;OAISDLFJK

FancyFlame: elegantly put as usual

HERO-NUX: lmao I feel like I can hear the warbling panic from here

NoctGar: I AM SO SORRY CHOCOPROMPT I SENT THE WRONG LINK INVITE I’M A DUMBASS

FancyFlame: … From his own mouth

TolCupNood: IT HAS BEEN RECORDED

HERO-NUX: FOR THE RECORDS ETERNALLY

NoctGar: D:

ChocoPrompt87: LOL I FIGURED. If you want I can jump out of this server and into the one you meant?

SMOLflowerShield: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

SMOLflowerShield: PLS STAY;;;

ChocoPrompt87: AWW <3 YOU’RE THE BEST

SMOLflowerShield: NO YOU ARE YOU MEMED WITH ME AND GAVE ME DOG PICS <3

ChocoPrompt87: bork4.jpg

SMOLflowerShield: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

HERO-NUX: lmao have another vote for staying

TOLCupNood: lol this should be good (ʃƪ¬‿¬) 

ChocoPrompt87: …. DUDE THAT LOOKS LIKE A LENNY FACE WITH A DICK;;;

TOLCupNood: AWOEISDLFJ;LSKDFJ IT’S NOT

TOLCupNood: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ 

ChocoPrompt87: ┬─┬ノ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ)

ChocoPrompt87:  _ all I’m saying is TOO SOON BRO BUY ME DINNER FIRST _

_ TOLCupNood: AW;DOSILFKJL;SKDJF NO;;; _

_ ChocoPrompt87: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞~~~ <3 _

_ NoctGar: .. lmao wtf dude I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU YEETED LOVE TO _

_ SMOLflowerShield: GASP _

_ ChocoPrompt87: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε✄~~~<3 nvm U SAW NOTHING _

_ SMOLflowerShield: RON IS A HOE _

_ HERO-NUX: AHAHAHAH _

_ ChocoPrompt87: LMAO _

_ Chocoprompt87: U WANT - _

_ TOLCupNood: MINORS ARE PRESENT _

_ ChocoPrompt87: … some totally platonic love and cuddles bro style?? _

_ NoctGar: BRO _

_ ChocoPrompt87: BROOOOOOOOOOOO <3 _

_ FancyFlame:  _ I fully support him being here as well as long as we all respect each others privacy. As such I’ll remind you all that we do not use our actual names in this chat for security reasons. If you have any questions about the rules please feel free to DM me.

KingKing69: WELCOME

ChocoPrompt87: SWEET!! Y’all can call me whatever you want but online I go by Choco or Prom so WHATEVER IS COOL

NoctGar: .. it cool if I call you Prom??

ChocoPrompt87: +v+ MY DUDE. I JUST SAID THAT

NoctGar: LOL TRUE. .. I guess NoctGar works?

ChocoPrompt87: That’s a bit of a mouth full lmao no nick name? Noct or Gar?

NoctGar: MOUTHFUL

SMOLflowerShield: MOUTH FULLLLLLLL LOL

TOLCupNoods: D: 

HERO-NUX: …..(ಡ艸ಡ) i hope you all appreciate just how much i am holding back in here lmao

FancyFlame: …..Gar is what he usually prefers

ChocoPrompt87: GARRRRRRRRRR <3

ChocoPrompt87: lol gotcha. I need to head into work in a bit but NICE MEETING YOU ALL! <3 

KingKing69: I hope you have a lovely day at your work.

NoctGar: TAKE CARE PROM <3

ChocoPrompt87 is now idle

HERO-NUX: .. I AM RUBBING MY GLEEFUL LITTLE FLY HANDS TOGETHER. 

NoctGar: WERIOSDJFL;K WTF WHY

HERO-NUX: ψ(^Ф∀Ф^)ψ because YOU’RE TOTALLY CRUSHING

NoctGar: THE FUCK I AM DON’T SAY WEIRD THINGS IN THE CHAT WHERE ANYONE CAN MISUNDERSTAND

HERO-NUX: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SMOLflowerShield: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TOLCupNood: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KingKing69:......... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

NoctGar: DAMMIT IF YOU ALL SCARE HIM OFF I’M GOING TO BE PISSED ASLDKFJLSDKF I’M TAKING A STRESS NAP. LATER

SMOLflowerShield: （⌒▽⌒） LOL <3 I SUPPORT U JUST SO YOU KNOW HE SEEMS NICE

  
  
  


Noct groaned into his hands. This was going to be a disaster. 

His Kings Knight app ringtone pinged and he glanced down to see ChocoPrompt87 had messaged him there.

ChocoPrompt87: HEY

ChocoPrompt87: I just wanted to make sure

ChocoPrompt87: that it was ok that I stayed in that server. It seems like you all are pretty tight and I know that’s not the one you initially wanted me in.

ChocoPrompt87: If you’re uncomfortable with me there I can silently bow out and jump into the one you want. No worries ok? 

  
  


Noctis felt guilty. How could he deserve to be friends with such a nice person? Prom had no idea he knew him in real life and it felt shady to let this go on without saying anything. Ignis had suggested waiting to let him know he was NoctGar until the security check cleared. If Prom even wanted to be friends with him after finding out who he really was and the hassles anyone would have to put up with just to hang out with him… He picked up his phone again before he could talk himself out of it.

NoctGar: IT’S ALL GOOD. I’m still dying over that freaking cute dog

ChocoPrompt87: RIGHT!? I run every morning and I normally see him but HE FINALLY  CAME OVER TO LOVE ON ME FOR THE FIRST TIME AND I ALMOST CRIED. 

ChocoPrompt87: PEOPLE WERE CONCERNED.

NoctGar: LMAO I CAN PICTURE IT NOW. CRYING AMONGST THE DOGS AND WATERFOWL AT THE PARK

ChocoPrompt87: YES IT’S LIKE YOU WERE THERE. BTW I am SUPER EXCITED to show you more of my pictures!! I find SO MUCH WEIRD SHIT AROUND THE AREA I LIVE AND HAD NO ONE TO SPAM 

NoctGar: OH SHIT :O

ChocoPrompt87: PREPARE YOURSELF LMAO

NoctGar: … honestly though, I can’t wait. You’re my favorite person to talk to.

ChocoPrompt87: I LOVE YOU TOO BRO （○゜ε＾○）

Noct choked and his face flushed. Why was their normal banter getting to him? He pictured Proms face from school, the flushed dazed look he gave him when Noct ran up to him. He pictured his lips saying his name and had to get up and walk around the room, jittering.   


NoctGar: BRO <3

ChocoPrompt87: BROOOOO~~~ for real though you’re cool with me there??

NoctGar: Yes. As long as you don’t mind the other weirdos in the chat I think you’d fit right in.

ChocoPrompt87: COOL. I have to head to work for real now though!! TTYL!

NoctGar: LATER!

  
He shook himself out, mentally picturing flinging his stress off before sitting down at his desk, plugging his phone in. Pulling out a notebook he started making notes on what he remembered from that days history class.   


At least he'd be prepared for tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst then Prom is a bad influence on the TrollDads!!

Prompto slid open the classroom door and made his way towards his desk groggily, Limping slightly from having been unexpectedly chased by geese on his morning run. Those things we’re pure chaotic evil. They looked so deceptively sleek and sweet… He wouldn’t be tossing them grapes again anytime soon. The ducks on the other hand..

Someone stood at his desk waiting for him. His morning fog cleared as he focused. A stern looking classmate stood over his desk clearly waiting for him.

“Can I talk to you, Argentum?” 

“Hey! Yeah of course?” He settled his bag under his seat.

They pursed their lips and stared at him a moment before continuing.

“It’s the beginning of the school year and I get that it takes a bit to adjust to settling into the school routine, and that _ some _ disruptions are inevitable. That’s normal and unavoidable. But what’s _ unnacceptable _is making it so that that disruption disturbs the Prince and makes him have to go out of his way to keep up the respectability of the class.”

Promptos jaw dropped and he began to attempt to stutter out an apology but they continued.

“Prince Noctis has a lot on his plate and a lot of responsibilities. Everyone in this class has _ their own _responsibility to make it so we don’t add on to his burden and that we support him as best we can. For him to be in a class with common citizens shows how much he cares about the general populace and everything that happens here in a way is setting the tone for how he’ll relate to the general public when he assumes all his formal duties.”

“Holy shit I-.. I’m really sorry! I-”

“This is the first time it’s happened so we’ll not make too big a deal about it, ok?” Their mouth stretched into what they thought was a friendlier expression. “But standing out in a negative way in the beginning of the school year can really impact how well you make friends with the rest of the class. Especially with hair like that. I know outsiders tend to be judged more harshly than regular Lucians. Just try to keep your head down, ok? None of us are bigoted like that but this sort of thing _ really doesn’t help.” _

A cold dread settled in his stomach and threatened to close off his throat. Anger pushed it back down and he had to force himself to appear calm and friendly. _ Not bigoted his ass, if that wasn’t the case they wouldn’t have pointed it out like that! _

“Thanks for the heads up! Yesterday was a total fluke so from here on out i’m good!” He sat down and pulled his things out, silencing his phone.

They nodded condescendingly at him. “See that you keep that up then.” They patted his shoulder and wandered over to their own seat.

Mortification set in as the few others already gathered in the class tittered around him now that their leader had finished putting him in his place. He hadn’t _ meant _to bother anyone yesterday and he left as quickly as he could when his phone went off a second time. He was still working up the nerves to talk to the Prince now that they were in the same class but it felt like he totally fucked over his chance to leave a good impression. All the work he put in to lose weight, the letter LunaFreya sent him, all the pep talks he gave himself to work up the courage to approach him after school.. 

He slapped his own cheeks as a quick refocusing tool. He wouldn’t give up that easily! He’d worked way too hard to let the disaster of their first interaction since elementary school throw him completely off. Sure he felt like drowning himself after he shot him fingerguns when Prince Noctis invited him to hang out, then forgot to give him his information. _ But he could get past that, right? RIGHT. _

A pile of papers was dropped on his desk. Prompto jumped and saw Prince Noctis looking down at him, face flushed.

“I’ve got the notes you need.”

“You wrote all these out yesterday?” There were easily over ten pages there. “This is a lot, dude! Thank you so much!” _ Holy Crap he probably shouldn’t call the Prince Dude, _he cringed to himself. His classmates side eyed him and Prompto felt his face go hot.

“I over did it a bit, maybe.. I just wanted to make sure you were set for the test after distracting you yesterday-” Noct scratched the back of his head looking away, face getting redder.

“That was totally not your fault! I just forgot to silence my phone and-” 

“AHH!! YOU’RE RIGHT.. I mean- I wasn’t the one causing distractions but-”

“I am _ really really so sorry about that my dude-” _ WTF PROMPTO _ stop calling the Prince dude- _

Noctis pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. “No no no! You’re completely ok! More than ok! You’re- uh….” Noct appeared at a loss for words and Prompto wanted to crawl under his desk at how badly he was handling this.

“Actually I wanted to exchange-” Noct started.

The Professor slid the door open with a loud bang, looking tired. 

“Everyone in their seats!”

Noct stood there staring at him looking defeated.

“That includes you, your Highness.”

Noctis slumped and shoved his phone into his pocket, face going dark. He walked over to his seat and put his head down, assuming his usual nap position that the professor decided to always over look.

Prom sat stiffly over the notes feeling miserable. His classmate just glared at him from across the aisle mouthing the words REALLY? SERIOUSLY? At him and he felt like he wanted to cry. Prince Noctis obviously spent a lot of time on these notes yesterday and he wasn’t even able to get out a clear thank you or sorry before making the Prince feel like he did too much. Prom felt like an ungrateful Ass. He stopped making eye contact with the others in the classroom and kept his head down on his notes for the rest of the time until the bell rang. Soon as the last chime sounded he grabbed his things and rushed out the door to get home.

How was he going to salvage this? At this rate he was letting Lunafreya down. He was letting Noctis down. All he wanted was to support him and be his friend but he was obviously causing problems. He sped walked home and tossed his entire bag on his desk before whipping his phone out and messaging NoctGar on the Kings Knight app.

ChocoPrompt87: GARRRRRRRRRR! I don’t know about you but TODAY HAS SUCKED ROYALLY. I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED TO KILL SOME THINGS IN GAME IF YOU’RE FREE. Message me when you’re home!!

He waited there to see if he’d get a fast response but nothing seemed to be coming. The message was read but Gar wasn’t messaging back. He probably was at work or school or something. Prompto groaned then eyed the new Eris group. He needed a distraction and that seemed like a good option. He signed in and began reading.

  
  
  
  


KINGKING69: This really isn’t necessary. 

PUCKINGCUB: _ It’s extremely necessary. _

ClarAm701: AS MCUJHN AS I DON’T WAANT HIM ON HIS PHNOE DURONG MEEEEEEE

ClarAm701: TINGS I AGREE. 

KINGKING69: Good Astrals Clar, use swype. 

PUCKINGCUB: LMAO yes, Clar. USE SWYPE.

ClarAm701: ICANT SUSE IT FNGERS TOO BIG AND BRAT DID SOMETHIGN

PUCKINGCUB: 凸〳 ಥ ڡ ಥ 〵凸 SUFFER

ClarAm701: Alright. I’ll attempt this once again but I swear to god if the SEXY FUCKER WHO OWNS THIS ASS changed my dictionary

ClarAm701: SEXY FUCKER WHO OWNS THIS ASS

ClarAm701: That is NOT what i’m writing. I’m writing SEXY FUCKER WHO OWNS THIS ASS

ClarAm701: DAMMIT.

PUCKINGCUB: ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ ROFLMAO

ClarAm701: B

ClarAm701: R

ClarAm701: A 

ClarAm701: T

ChocoPrompt87: OMG LMAO

ChocoPrompt87: What did he do to your phone KINGKING??

KINGKING69: He set my background to a self image of himself glaring at me in an odd position. As if he were to attempt to leap at the screen?

ChocoPrompt87: LOLLLLLLLL as weird as that it why don’t you just change it?? 

KINGKING69: I am afraid I am new to Smart Phone Technology and I do not know how.

PUCKINGCUB: And as long as that picture works i’m not changing it.

ChocoPrompt87: … I am a bit afraid to ask but WORKS HOW. HOW ARE YOU WORKING IT.

ClarAm701: EVTRYTIME HE OPENS HHISS PHONE HE MKES A WEIRD NOIISE ORR LAUGHS

PUCKINGCUB: And Thus he stays off his phones during important meetings because he’ll be caught each time he opens it.

KINGKING69: To be fair the picture is quite amusing.

ChocoPrompt87: ok tbf KINGKING that reaction is freaking adorable lmao

KINGKING69: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

ClarAm701: IT’S WIERDD AF;;

PUCKINGCUB: Meeting starts in 20. I’ll be outside talking to HERO-NUX about the usual. 

ChocoPrompt87: LATER!! 

KINGKING69: … and he just left his phone in the middle of the table. He either has way too much faith in us or he believes us incapable of sabotage. 

ClarAm701: HES NOTT WRNG THO;

ChocoPrompt87: … OK THIS IS TOO GOOD OF AN OPPORTUNITY. WHAT SORT OF PHONE DOES HE HAVE. (=｀ω´=)

KINGKING69: :O!

KINGKING69: img245665666.jpg 

KINGKING69: I do not know the style of phone but this is what it looks like. When I press the center button it shows that it is clearly locked.

ChocoPrompt87: .._ and yet i can see four clear finger marks over where numbers are. _ Have you watched him unlock his phone before? How many times does he tap the screen?

ClarAm701: FOUR

ChocoPrompt87: then using the numbers 4163 there are only so many combinations it could be.

KINGKING69: !!!

ClarAm701: USE UR FNGERS KK MNE R USLESS

KINGKING69: I wouldn’t say that Clar （*＾3＾） But of course.

KINGKING69: ……

ClarAm701: …..

ClarAm701: AHAHWHAHAHAA WRE IN!!! 

KINGKING69: We are! Although i’m not sure what we’re going to be capable of doing in the few minutes we have. 

ChocoPrompt87: LMAO you could always take a selfie and change his bg! I’ll walk you through it. Just open the camera feature on the side with this button

ChocoPrompt87: REF.jpg

KINGKING69: …...

KINGKING69: Hahahahaha

KINGKING69: We’ve captured an image!

ChocoPrompt87: MOST EXCELLENT! Now hold your finger down on the image and an options box will pop up with the sentence SET AS. It’ll let you hit background.

KINGKING69: Clar can’t breathe at the moment. He’ll be back shortly! The image has been set. He won’t lose the previous image will, he? He had a small blonde child as his background and I didn’t think of that until after the deed was done.

ChocoPrompt87: Should still be saved! NOW YOU WANT TO BE REALLY EVIL?

KINGKING69: … _ Oh I must say just how delighted I truly am that you’ve joined our group. <3 _

ChocoPrompt87: ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡!!! I’m about to send you a file! Click on it once it’s done downloading!

ChocoPrompt87: WILHELMSCREAM.mp3 1.2k

ClarAm701: I really cannot wait to see the SEXY FUCKER WHO OWNS THIS ASS reaction. This is Glorious!

KINGKING69: The download is complete. Now what shall I do with it?

ChocoPrompt87: Similar to what you did before! Hold your finger down over it and click the SET AS option! Click Ringtone. 

KINGKING69: it is done

ChocoPrompt87: ☜（ﾟ∀ﾟ☜） YOU’RE ALL SET!! LMAO LET ME KNOW WHAT HE THINKS.

KINGKING69: What will this do?

ChocoPrompt87: OH ALMOST FORGOT! He has a volume bar set at the side of his phone! Hold the top button down so the volume will be at max!

KINGKING69: Clar is giggling unnaturally. It’s unsettling. 

ClarAm701: GOT IT. SO WWE CAL HIM ANDD OIT’LL DO SMTHING?

ChocoPrompt87: (*≧∀≦*) YOU GOT IT!! LET ME KNOW HOW IT WORKS! 

Prom wiped his eyes, them having teared up with amusement and set his phone aside to pull out the notes the Prince gave him and sit at his desk. He felt so much better after helping his new friends pull some revenge trolling and he felt like he could actually accomplish something instead of letting anxiety wipe him out for the rest of the day. He started reading about The Rogue Queen of Lucis’s political accomplishments and personal commentary over the council she ruled with. The notes Noctis wrote him were way more interesting and concise than what he was used to from their professor and he found himself getting absorbed into her story when his Eris app chirped out a summons.

Glancing over he picked up his phone and opened the app.

PUCKINGCUB: @ChocoPrompt87 I may not know where you live or precisely how I’m going to go about it but rest assured that_ you will suffer the consequences of todays actions. _

ClarAm701: AHHAHHAHAHDSFIKAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

ClarAm701: HIS

ClarAm701: HiS ASSSS SCREAAEMD 

KINGKING69: He put his phone in his pocket when he came back in. We called him just as he was just sipping his coffee

ClarAm701: HE SPATT HIS COFFEE AND THREW HSS MUGGG

KINGKING69: That poor Council member will need ice.

ClarAm701: YOU DN’T LIKE HIM NE WAY HE’S A BLAHTERING BIGOT

ChocoPrompt87: SOUNDS LIKE A WIN TO MEEEEE (ᗒᗨᗕ) 

KINGKING69: How did you like your new BackGround Cub???

PUCKINGCUB: Fair warning. You’re going to be getting _ all sorts _of new apps and images popping up on your phone, KINGKING. I’m not going to hold back anymore.

KINGKING69: ( ⁰д⁰) 

ChocoPrompt87: What kind of selfie did you two take??

ClarAm701: WE BOTH MADE FACSES AND FLPPED HM THE BIRDD

ClarAm701: I AM JST SO HAPY

HERO-NUX: RUN KID

HERO-NUX: LMAO I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID BUT CUB IS SEETHING 

HERO-NUX: NOT TO MENTION MY NERVES ARE FRAYED LMAO

HERO-NUX:... worth it tho. Seeing that old bigot taken out

KINGKING69: This was the best way to end the meeting

HERO-NUX: Technically there should be another two hours to go but you got us out of the meeting early. Too chaotic. 

ChocoPrompt87: lol You all work together?? 

HERO-NUX: pretty much! At the same company at least. I’m security. There I was in the hallway when i just heard screaming and crashing-

ChocoPrompt87: :X

HERO-NUX: I burst in, weapons ready, to see Clar under the table wheezing

HERO-NUX: coffee everywhere

HERO-NUX: Cub looking confused after yeeting the shit out of his mug

HERO-NUX: Old fucker on the ground with a giant knot on his head next to said mug

HERO-NUX: and KINGKING just chilling out looking pleased as hell

ChocoPrompt87: DUDE I WOULD TOTALLY KILL TO SEE THAT SECURITY FOOTAGE

HERO-NUX: ……

PUCKINGCUB: …...NUX

HERO-NUX: BRB GOTTA CALL THE BOSS

PUCKINGCUB: NUX NO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ACCESS

HERO-NUX: DIFFERENT DIVISIONS CUB! ୧⍢⃝୨ ONCE MY BOSS SEE’S YOU KNOCK OUT THE ANTI IMMIGRANT FRONT RUNNER YOU’RE TOTALLY GETTING A MEDAL

HERO-NUX: A FULL AWARD CEREMONY EVEN

HERO-NUX is idle

PUCKINGCUB: ….

PUCKINGCUB: @FancyFlames I need to see your security report on our new addition

FancyFlames:.......

FancyFlames: It’s still in progress but i’ll send you what I have. 

ChocoPrompt87: waitwhat ( ⁰д⁰)

  
  
  


* * *

Nyx rapidly made his way to Drautos office, a spring in his step.

The Captain was waiting for him at his desk, laptop open and connected to the security feed. 

“If you’re here I would hope that means the incident in the meeting room has concluded and all parties are secured, Ulric?”

“Sir, there was no threat outside of the Marshalls own responses getting the best of him.” Nyx stood at the side of Drautos desk. “I believe you should review the footage yourself, Syir.” 

Drautos gave him a long considering look before clicking on the recent footage and pressing play. His eyebrows raising progressively higher as it progressed. It concluded and he closed his laptop. Staring into space.

“Ulric.”

“Sir.”

“.. Was that Councilman Noxium?”

“That it was Sir.” Nyx had to fight a grin that was attempting to spread across his face.

Drautos had no such compulsion to restrain his composure. He gave a grin full of teeth and turned to Nyx.

“See that several copies are made. I believe the glaive will be Unofficially commending the Marshall.”

“Yes, Sir!” 

“Dismissed!” Drautos shoulders were shaking with mirth as Nyx exited the office, texting the rest of the glaive with glee.

* * *

Noctis paced in his room with Ignis, on the verge of tears.

“I’m pretty sure he hates me now, Specs.” He choked out. “I pretty much told him he was a distraction and threw down a ridiculous chunk of notes and he just started sputtering out apologies and turning red. I embarrassed him in front of the rest of our classmates.”

Ignis leaned against the counter, concerned. He had some calming tea steeping and pastries in the oven to help calm Noctis down. 

“It’s entirely possible you’re reading more into his reaction than was there.”

“_ I tried getting his information before class started and failed and after class he practically flew out the door like daemons were chasing him.” _ Noct wiped his eyes furiously and shoved his phone at Ignis. “Then he sends _ this _message. ‘Today has sucked ROYALLY’. If that’s not a clear message then I don’t know what the fuck is-”

“_ NOCTIS.” _

Noct froze in his tirade, tears in his eyes as Ignis walked over and hugged him.

“You need to talk to him.”

Noct leaned in and held onto Ignis, eyes burning. “I thought I couldn’t tell him anything until the background check was finalized.”

“You don’t need to tell him who you are immediately but you can talk to him as Gar to get a better idea of the situation. As things are now you’re already forming conclusions and you don’t have all the facts. _ Message him back and find out how he’s feeling.” _

Noct took a deep breath and shut his eyes. 

“Ok.” He hugged Ignis a little tighter before letting him go and stepping back. “I’ll be in my room for a bit.”

“I’ll let you know when tea and snacks are ready.” Ignis watched Noct head back towards his room with his phone, shutting the door. He had sent Cor all the information he had on Prompto Argentum that he had had so far. While he hadn’t wanted to open the background check to others yet he acknowledged that the Marshall had a talent with this sort of thing. With him taking over the investigation Noctis would have the results faster than with Ignis alone searching and hopefully would be able to be direct and open with his friend sooner so he could finally relax.

Noct opened his Kings Knight app and stared down at the message for a moment trying to think of how he wanted to respond. He took a few breaths to calm himself and started typing.

NoctGar: Shitty day?? You ok dude???

ChocoPrompt87: DUDE HEY

ChocoPrompt87: This morning had me losing my mind a bit but i’m feeling better now. Lol though i’m worried one of your friends is going to send a ninja or something to off me +v+ RIP ME

NoctGar: … anything happen this morning that you want to talk about??

ChocoPrompt87: PRETTY MUCH JUST ME BEING AN AWKWARD ASS AND RUINING A POTENTIAL FRIENDSHIP (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ 

NoctGar: ….waitwhat??????

ChocoPrompt87: OK SO

ChocoPrompt87: THERE’S THIS GUY

ChocoPrompt87: THAT’S I’VE BEEN WORKING MY WAY UP TO TALKING TO 

ChocoPrompt87: BECAUSE I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM

ChocoPrompt87: AND I’M PRETTY SURE I ACCIDENTALLY INSULTED HIM AND ANNOYED HIM?? I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF HE HATED ME NOW AAAAAAA

NoctGar: …………………

NoctGar: ………………..;;;;;;

NoctGar: _ ok listen here _

NoctGar: _ YOU’RE FUCKING AMAZING _

NoctGar: _ There isn’t a DAMN thing you could do to make any sane rational person not want to be your friend. You’re that awesome. _

ChocoPrompt87: …..

NoctGar: _ It’s even entirely likely that he’s just an awkward ass too and flailing just as much as you are and you’re both too caught up in your own heads to see it. _

ChocoPrompt87: ….. You really think so?

NoctGar: YES. 

NoctGar: because holy shit dude. You’re funny. You’re the nicest dude i know. You put up with my dumbass and just hanging with you online sniping monsters is the absolute highlight of my day. I’m jealous of any motherfucker that gets the chance to have a friend like you _ face to face _ and not just online.

ChocoPrompt87: … _ ok dude i’ve officially lowered my dowry price to 4 goats and a single blood sacrifice _

NoctGar: LMAO no Prom. You’re worth all the goats.

ChocoPrompt87: _ That is the nicest fucking thing anyone has ever said to me bro <3 _

NoctGar: BRO <3

ChocoPrompt87: BROOOOOOOOOOO <3

ChocoPrompt87: I wish talking to others was as easy as talking to you. _Why is it again that we don't live closer to each other!?_ (ﾉ；；)ﾉ~┻━┻

Noct felt himself choking up. He was smiling so hard his face hurt. Maybe he hadn't totally ruined their chances. It blew his mind that this entire time Prom had also wanted the same thing as him.

NoctGar: …… just out of curiosity, what is it about this guy that makes you want to be friends with him so bad?

ChocoPrompt87: ok this might sound creepy;;;

NoctGar: … :O

ChocoPrompt87: But we’ve been in the same school for years. I’ve wanted to be his friend forever but didn’t have the self esteem to approach him. He’s kind of a loner and doesn’t have a lot of friends that I can see but he’s a genuinely good guy. Guy’s smart and really freaking nice. He doesn’t say much to the rest of his classmates but i’ve seen him help people out and not take credit for it while everyone is trying to figure out who it was that helped them. 

NoctGar: _ohh;;sfgds _

ChocoPrompt87: Plus i’m pretty sure he’s into games and Kings Knight like us. He had a Kings Knight pin on his bag for a while but it disappeared before I worked up the guts to approach him about it and ask.

ChocoPrompt87: lmao not to mention the guy is one of the hottest guys i’ve EVER seen IRL?

NoctGar: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ChocoPrompt87: MY REACTION EXACTLY BRO

ChocoPrompt87: Guy is gorgeous （○゜ε＾○） Has an ass you could bounce quarters off of

NoctGar: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ChocoPrompt87: _ Hell I’d like to bounce myself off dat ass forget the quarters lmao _

NoctGar: I THINK 

NoctGar: I NEED TO LAY DOWN

ChocoPrompt87: THE THORST IS OVER 9000

ChocoPrompt87: lmao but nvm me creepin on the dude i have no idea if he’s even into guys. I’d be cool just being friends.

NoctGar: _ my brain is how do words?;; _

ChocoPrompt87: ( ⁰д⁰) YOU OK BRO

NoctGar: AHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA

NoctGar: I AM SO FUCKIG GREAT

NoctGar: GREAT FUCKING 

NoctGar:I’M;;

NoctGar: I’M GOING TO NAP. RIGHT NOW. YOU SHOULD TALK TO THE GUY

ChocoPrompt87: holllly shit dude lmao get some rest. If I’m dead when you wake up blame the older dudes from your chat group though ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

NoctGar: … wait what

  


Noct switched over to the Eris app. A picture immediately loaded of Cors office covered in balloons and flowers with a giant banner spanning the length. The words IT’S A <strike>BOY</strike> HERO in a deep baby blue. There had to be over 30 coffee mugs on his desk with ribbons tied around them.

PUCKINGCUB:... _ whoever is responsible for this is getting their asses kicked. _

HERO-NUX: (o'ｕ≦o)

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cors POV then shenanigans! OvO 
> 
> I've been sick the last few days so I hope this reads ok! I think one more chapter before I wrap this up!

  
  


Cor stared at the name on the files in front of him in a heavy silence. In his mind he saw the terribly small and sickly toddler he had plucked from the pod and spirited away. Wide eyes latching upon him in fear with a silent desperate pleading. The weeks spent together avoiding skirmishes, tiny hands clutching to his chest like a life-line.

Bringing him to Insomnia. The child _ finally _ attempting to verbally communicate with him after months of learned silence to say Cors name in a whispered hush. The yearning in his heart to protect this precious boy that deep inside where he’d never admit to anyone else, he’d begun to think of as _ his. _Broken promises. A toddlers laughter. 

The Social worker who sat him down to discuss his future. He was not suitable. His lifestyle was not stable and it was dangerous. It would be one thing if he had a partner to help raise the boy but without anyone like that in Cors life, how would he handle the long separations that would inevitably come each deployment? Could he take a job where he’d be permanently stationed somewhere? Would it even be the right thing to do? There was no one The King could count on as closely with the talents and skill Cor had, so the answer was no. The child needed stability and someone who can help him understand and grow from the trauma he’d lived through, the Social worker had said. For someone like Cor, who came from a broken home at 13 to join the war effort, who had little to no experience with children it was impossible. No matter how much his heart screamed that he loved his boy and would kill for him that wasn’t enough. He could not be that selfish. 

He allowed the Social Worker to place the child into Foster Care. 

He’d visited when he could. Each experience getting harder, with little hands reaching for him and confused tears streaking his face because he was _ leaving him again. _Tiny sobs wracking a tiny body, Cors soul left behind each time. 

A different social worker sitting down with him. A family wanted to adopt his boy. But they wanted a closed adoption. They didn’t want him coming around anymore. It would be better for the child to let him go. Let his new family bond with him and take care of him as he needs and deserves. No more visits, no more gifts. Cor hadn’t been able to give 100% of his focus on his job in nearly a year.

His assent, leaving him numb and crawling into a bottle for nearly a week. His friends helping him sort through the never ending longing for _ just one more look in to make sure he’s ok. _It had taken Cor months to get his focus and skills back to where he needed to be. Not being completely focused and committed to the task at hand in his work could be deadly. He threw himself into his work, telling others he was fine. He had moved on and things were as they should be. He’d never mentioned the child to anyone again. A single picture of the child curled on Cors lap, thumb in his mouth barely asleep, was the only thing he’d allowed himself to keep. A reminder that each mission he accomplished made his home safer. Each new scar worth it. 

The name on his screen had knocked the air from his lungs. For so many years to have passed only for his boy to come into his life again.. Not his boy. He hadn’t the right to call him that. Prompto. His shaking hands gently closed his laptop. He’d finish the background check soon.

He just needed a moment.

  
  
  


* * *

Saturday Afternoon-

SMOLflowerShield: It’s not like I can ask Noods! He’ll lecture me then scare off the guy. D: 

HERO-NUX: Kid;;.... I’m really not the kind of person you want to take dating advice from. Considering how much older I am than you my advice probably wouldn’t work anyway. We did different things back when I was a teen.

SMOLflowerShield: YOU ACT LIKE YOU’RE SO OLD BUT EVERYONE HERE SAYS YOU GET MORE DATES THAN ALL OF US PUT TOGETHER.

HERO-NUX: I uh;;;;;; wouldn’t call them dates…???? ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

SMOLflowerShield: yeah yeah old terminology i get it;; What sort of stuff do you do on a drive date anyway???

HERO-NUX: …… he wants to take you on a drive date? 

SMOLflowerShield: YEAH!! He’s 18 so he was a little behind on getting his license but he has a really cool car!

HERO-NUX: … _HE’S HOW MUCH OLDER THAN YOU?!_

SMOLflowerShield: D: What does it matter if we’re just driving??;;; I don’t plan on doing anything weird, it’s a first date;;;;;

HERO-NUX: You might not be planning on it but _ what sort of 18 year old wants to take a 13 year old driving, Smol??? _

SMOLflowerShield: I think you’re forgetting that i’m an Amicita too! If he tries pulling anything weird i can jusoirejlkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

HERO-NUX: ….. 

HERO-NUX: You ok smol?

SMOLflowerShield: Smol’s phone has been confiscated for now. 

TOLCupNood: By her awesome Big Brother. 

HERO-NUX: _ OH THANK GOD;; _

NoctGar: Morning …. Wtf I didn't think Smols was old enough to date D:

TOLCupNood: NO WAY IN HELL. SHE’S GETTING ALL NEW PARENTAL CONTROL SETTINGS ON THIS PHONE. 

ChocoPrompt87: “Morning” lol it’s already like… noon?

NoctGar: TIME ISN’T REAL.

ChocoPrompt87: DEEP

HERO-NUX: were you two here the whole time??

NoctGar: Nah, Just woke up

ChocoPrompt87: |_・) …. I wasn’t about to get pulled into that -RIP NUX

HERO-NUX: .. HOW COULD YOU NOT ASSIST A DROWNING MAN;;

HERO-NUX: and Who’s been telling Smol I’m the person to go for for dating advice!?

HERO-NUX: I don’t really have time for dating. D: 

HERO-NUX:..fucking around on the other hand- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TOLCupNood: YOU SLEPT IN UNTIL NOON?? Lazy Asses need more discipline Ψ(☆ｗ☆)Ψ 

NoctGar: UGH; LEAVE US OUR WEEKENDS TO SLEEP AND ASSES ALONE

ChocoPrompt87: Speak for yourself Sleeping Beauty XD I was up at 7 for my run!

NoctGar: ON PURPOSE?! 

NoctGar: D: WHY.

ChocoPrompt87: ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ THESE GUNS GETTIN’ SWOLE

TOLCupNood: You work out with weights or just run?

NoctGar: _ Here we go -_- _

ChocoPrompt87: I’ve been running a few years now! I was heavier when I was younger and used to hate it but now I feel like I can’t wake up without a decent run (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و 

NoctGar: *COUGH* _ masochist _*COUGH*

TOLCupNood: Way to go kid! If you want to get ‘SWOLE’ though you should incorporate some strength training. 

NoctGar: DON’T DRINK THE KOOLAID PROM

ChocoPrompt: :O I LIKE KOOLAID

NoctGar: SOON YOU’LL BE VOLUNTARILY GETTING UP BEFORE 6, GROWING HAIR IN WEIRD PLACES AND CRAVING COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF CUP NOODLE

TOLCupNood: … _ i’m totally kicking your ass later on just a heads up _

TOLCupNood: IN OTHER WORDS YOU’LL BE A MAN. ୧༼ಠ益ಠ╭∩╮༽

ChocoPrompt87: .. IT MAY BE TOO LATE FOR ME. SAVE YOURSELF GAR!

ChocoPrompt87: img100235.jpg uploaded

NoctGar:.........

TOLCupNood: (ﾟДﾟ;) !!!!!!!!!! WTF DID YOU DO TO THOSE NOODS?!

ChocoPrompt87: Added Doritos and Pickles!! Not too terrible and was under $2 total!! :D

TOLCupNood: THAT’S;;

TOLCupNood: I CAN’T;;;;;;;;;;

TOLCupNood: @FancyFlame _ GET IN HERE I NEED YOU _

FancyFlame: ……..._ good lord _

NoctGar: I dunno it looks ok to me??

ChocoPrompt87: THANK YOU IT’S .. well not great but IT’S EDIBLE

TOLCupNOOD: DEFINE EDIBLE

ChocoPrompt87: SOMETHING YOU SLORP. 

ChocoPrompt87: WIFF DA MOUF

TOLCupNood: .. _ please no _

ChocoPrompt87: _ SLORRRRRP~ _

NoctGar: WERK DEM NOODS PROM

TOLCupNood: _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_…… I never thought I’d say this but _ I’ll pass on those noods _

FancyFlame: The sheer amount of sodium in that is likely to give you a heart attack.; Please tell me you're at least having something else with it.

TOLCupNood: NOT TO MENTION IT’S DESTROYING THE FLAVOR;;

TOLCupNOOD: youjsdfsadklfdk

TOLCupNood: ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

ChocoPrompt87: … did I kill him D:

FancyFlame: There really isn’t a single thing in that meal that has any nutritional value.. D:

TOLCupNood: OOOOOOOH LOOK AT ME. IMMA EAT CUP NOODS AND BARK ORDERS AT PEOPLE BECAUSE I THINK I’M BADASS

TOLCupNood: BUT I’M JUST A SMELLY PHONE STEALING JERK

NoctGar: PFFFFFFFFT OMG

ChocoPrompt87: ..UH;

TOLCupNood: I TAKE STUPID MUSCLE PICS TO COMPENSATE FOR LACK OF BRAINS

TOLCupNood: img100239.jpg

FancyFlame: ** _SMOL!_ **

ChocoPrompt87: UHHH;;;;;; IS THAT

ChocoPrompt87: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ChocoPrompt87: TOLCupNood?

FancyFlame: … no

NoctGar: smooth

FancyFlame: While I hate to embarrass him, TOL is quite the health enthusiast. He downloads images of other bodybuilders as inspiration for his own routines.

TOLCupNood: D: … i really shouldn’t have done that

HERO-NUX: My guess is that we’re talking to Smol again?

TOLCupNood: HI GUYS!!! 

TOLCupNood: <<; no it’s not him

TOLCupNood: I snatched his phone and ran into the kitchen cupboard area. There’s a space between cupboards I’m small enough to fit into that he can’t reach

HERO-NUX: RIP SMOLS. Didn’t think that through well did you??

TOLCupNood: I am a cupboard person now. This is my life. （ΩДΩ）Leave me to grow amongst the dust bunnies.

SMOLflowerShield: GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW

TOLCupNood: (｀Д´)(｀Д´)(｀Д´) NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE PASSWORD TO UNLOCK THE CONTROLS AND GIVE MINE BACK

ChocoPrompt87: … so that’s REALLY not him?

NoctGar: lmao no.

ChocoPrompt87: WELL THEN

ChocoPrompt87:~~~~~ (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ A WILD LENNY FACE APPEARS~*

ChocoPrompt87: BECAUSE I WOULD TOTALLY LET THAT DUDE CRUSH MY HEAD BETWEEN THOSE MEATY THIGHS

ChocoPrompt87: AND THANK HIM FOR IT 

SMOLflowerShield: D:

HERO-NUX: THIS IS TOO GOOD 

HERO-NUX: TELL US MORE

ChocoPrompt87: AND THAT TATTOOOOOOOOO

ChocoPrompt87: The bird totally looks like it’s going after his nipple lmao but I DON’T BLAME IT

ChocoPrompt87: GET THAT SNACC BIRB FRIEND

NoctGar: … _I will never see that tatt the same way again_ D: 

ChocoPrompt87: I don’t know if I want to BE swole or ‘GET’ swole ifyaknowwhatImean (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

TOLCupNood: Suddenly I regret posting that a lot less! (ಡ艸ಡ) TOL IS SO EMBARRASSED

ChocoPrompt87: He wasn’t expecting his stash of hot buff dude pics to get shared! XD NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF TOL. LMAO GOT ANY MORE GOOD ONES?

HERO-NUX: What do you think about this one??

HERO-NUX: img1000455.jpg

FancyFlames: _ Oh For Astrals Sakes;;;; _

ChocoPrompt87:......

ChocoPrompt87: UGH;;

HERO-NUX: D: !!!

ChocoPrompt87: OK 

ChocoPrompt87: SO

ChocoPrompt87: _ The lighting is terrible, the angle of the shot does nothing for his figure, there’s a weird blur where there shouldn’t be and the FILTER THIS PERSON USED IS TERRIBLE _

NoctGar: DAMN PROM LOL

HERO-NUX: …..._ i’m ok أ‿أ _

ChocoPrompt87: … dude’s got potential. Give me 15 minutes with him and a decent lighting set up with my camera and he’s a solid 9

HERO-NUX:... 15 minutes huh +v+ What sort of pictures would you take

ChocoPrompt87: GIMME A SEC. TAKING A CHIN DOWN SELFIE

NoctGar: !!!!

NoctGar: ಠvಠ

FancyFlame: Does _ no one remember the privacy rules. _;;

ChocoPrompt87: img100232.jpg

ChocoPrompt87: Notice the angle and slope, contrast with lighting and soft filter. The negative space contributes to the focal point and there’s a sense of movement to the photo~

NoctGar: … (Ｔ▽Ｔ) nice shirt

HERO-NUX: _ lmao u thirsty Gar?? _

ChocoPrompt87: Hell YES it’s a nice shirt!! Chocobo with a Monocle FTW!

ChocoPrompt87: img100233.jpg

ChocoPrompt87: _ And now Without _ a shirt you use different filters and adjust the lighting and angle depending on where you want the focal point of the picture to be.

ChocoPrompt87: Just for you Bro lol （○゜ε＾○）

NoctGar: OH~~

NoctGar: YOU JUST-!

NoctGar: BRO ~~<3 UR GORGEOUS

ChocoPrompt87: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ ~~~ <3

SMOLflowerShield: Ok not bad kid. You still need to eat better if you want to work on muscle mass and bring in some strength/resistance training. Message me later if you want some tips!!

ChocoPrompt87: OK GUYS I’M FLATTERED BUT I’M NOT THE POINT OF THE PIC LOL

HERO-NUX: SURE LOOKED LIKE THE FOCAL POINT TO ME (SEE I’M PAYING ATTENTION) XD

NoctGar: And you're calling ME thirsty, Nux!? 

ChocoPrompt87: And thanks TOL! I’ll definitely message you later! :D 

ChocoPrompt87: Speaking of pictures I have to head to work soon! 

HERO-NUX: speaking of??

ChocoPrompt87: I’m interning at a Photography studio and we’re getting pics of notable historical buildings for an architecture magazine later today. Kind of nervous. We’re going to end up at the Citadel by the end of the day and the security there is intense;;;

NoctGar: _THE CITADEL?_

HERO-NUX: …..  
FancyFlame:..... 

SMOLflowerShield: ...Don’t forget you have training in two hours Gar.

NoctGar: CAN WE RESCHEDULE

SMOLflowerShield: HELL NO

NoctGar: ...kiiiiiinnnnd of hate you right now

SMOLflowerShield: Bring that attitude to the mat and we’ll see if it gets you anywhere

ChocoPrompt87: Heading out! Later! :D

NoctGar: KICK ASS AT WORK PROM <3

ChocoPrompt87: YOU KNOW IT DON’T GET YOUR ASS KICKED AT TRAINING GAR<3

NoctGar: TvT

ChocoPrompt87 is idle

HERO-NUX: … I wonder if the kid will be wearing the same shirt. +v+ Would make it a lot easier to find him!

HERO-NUX is idle

NoctGar: NUX NO DON’T YOU DARE

NoctGar: FUCK

NoctGar is idle

SMOLflowerShield:... I need my phone back for work, Smol.

TOLCupNood: (O∆O);; pretty sure you’re going to murder me if I come out

SMOLflowerShield: Yeah you’re in trouble but you know I love you, right?

TOLCupNood: ……. _ Fine;; love you too ass face _

TOLCupnood is idle

SMOLflowerShield is idle

FancyFlames: …. _ I have so much cleaning up to do in this chat. ╥﹏╥ _

PUCKINGCUB is idle

* * *

Noct’s shoulders heaved with effort, sweat running down his back. He adjusted his grip on his blade and lunged forward again, exhaustion slowing him down. Gladio deflected the blade easily with his own and swept his foot forward, hooking Nocts ankle and pulling him off balance before dropping him to the floor. 

“We’ve only been at this an hour so far, Princess. Normally you last a bit longer than this before I’ve got you on your ass.” Gladio observed.

“Can you blame me? Proms walking around out there _ right now _not knowing that the guys from the group chat are probably stalking his group through the citadel! He still doesn’t know I’m Gar and if one of those idiots slips up-”

Gladio reached down and pulled Noct back to his feet.

“Cor sent all of us an update on the situation and we know you’re waiting for his background check to finish up before saying anything.”

“That doesn’t mean people won’t go out of their way to fuck with him if they recognize him.” Noct scowled.

“If he can’t handle the fuckery that goes on around here he won’t last long, but I have a feeling he’ll dish out as good as he gets.” Gladio grinned. 

Noct sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Fair enough. I’m pretty sure Ignis was cooking something up to deliver to the photography group he was with after seeing Proms lunch in the chat.”

Gladio looked slightly green, coughing behind his fist to hide a gag.

“Good. That was one of the most disgusting concoctions I've ever seen. Kid must have a steel stomach.”

“Never thought I'd see the day you’d turn down Cup Noodles. Prom could probably give you all sorts of tips on how to improve them.” Noct readied his stance again looking for an opening. 

“I’ll stick with Iggy’s cooking advice, Thanks.” Gladio snarked. “Any idea who the hell sent Iris to Nyx for dating advice?”

Noct snorted on his lunge and mistepped. Gladio parried and grabbed his arm before he could fall.

“Mind your footwork! I don’t need Ignis on my ass for knocking you around more than normal because you couldn’t focus!”

“Nyx is the last person I'd send anyone to for dating advice. You know he came to me to get advice about Specs?” Noctis grinned, shaking off Gladios hand and getting back into position.

Gladio raised his eyebrows. “No Shit? Why haven’t I heard of this yet?” 

“Probably because Ignis has no idea I was the one screwing with him.” Noct did a false movement forward before throwing his blade to the side and fast warping, hoping to catch Gladio off guard. He reappeared next to him, spinning with his blade towards Gladios side, who stepped into Nocts guard and disarmed him.

“Nice offensive move but you telegraphed with that first step trying to fake me out. Saw it coming a mile away.” He took Nocts blade from him. “How were you screwing with them?”

“I’ve got Nyx convinced Ignis has a cleaning kink.”

“A… cleaning kink?”

“You know how Ignis is pretty much always cleaning up after me? And everyone else? Nyx thinks he does it because he likes it. As in _ likes it. _ He thought it was weird but h e's all about not kinkshaming _ . _He ended up sending Ignis a g-gift-” Noct started laughing evilly.

“You’re incredible. I don’t mean that in a positive sense. _ And? What did he send?” _Gladio pressed.

“Ignis got a package of cleaning gloves. Bright yellow. With Glove garters attached to them.” Noct was full out cackling now.

“Holy Shit, Noct. What the fuck are Glove garters? Do I want to know?” Gladio couldn’t repress his growing amusement. As much as he’d protest he was just as bad a gossip as any of them.

“Like garters you’d wear to hold up thigh high socks, but sized for the rubber gloves. Nyx got all fancy and added lace and everything. Broke out his glue guns. Sent Ignis a note telling him a _ very dirty boy was thinking of him _.”

Gladio burst out laughing and clapped his hand down on Nocts shoulder.

“How the hell are you still alive after that?! If Nyx didn’t kick your ass I’m sure Iggy would have done it for him after that.”

“Nyx tried to use a pick up line on Iggy afterwards. Told him he needed advice on getting something clean. Asked Iggy to help him do his Skin Laundry.”

“_ What the everloving fuck?! _” 

“Specs pulled a dagger on him after that and told him the only way he’d be able to help is if he removed it first. Somehow Nyx is convinced that Ignis was flirting with him. Called it knife play or something. Nyx hasn’t killed me yet because he thinks this is somehow _ working.” _

“Astrals, and Nyx wonders why he never gets second dates.” Gladio dematerialized his weapons and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Let’s move over to the tumbling mats.”

Nocts eyes darted to the clock. Proms shift ended in about 30 minutes. 

“Gladio…”

“Let’s go, Princess.”

“Gladio. I am BEGGING you. What will it take for you to let me go early today?” Noct pleaded.

“I’m not about to let you skip out. This isn’t a game, Noct. If you don’t take your training and security seriously you’re going to end up in a bad situation you’re not able to get yourself out of. I can’t be with you one hundred percent of the time and I’ll be damned if I let you out into the world with half assed training.” He leveled a serious look at Noct. “I’m not a hard ass with you because I like it. It’s because I care.”

“.. i’m pretty sure you like it, too.” Noct grumbled. “What if I signed up for extra training sessions to show you I'm taking this seriously too?”

Gladio bared his teeth in a grin. 

“6 am. I’d expect a full week of you up and in the training grounds by 6am.”

“Gladio There’s NO WAY-”

“Final offer, Princess. Up and here by 6 for seven days and no bitching about it either. If you can promise me that then I’ll let you go early.” He raised an eyebrow at Noct, smugly. He knew Noct wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass by, despite signing up for a week of hell.

“... You’re the fucking worst, you know that.” Noct grumbled. “I agree. I give you my word.”

Gladio slung an arm around him and messed his hair up. “Well how about that! Voluntarily getting up at 6 am with me! What was next? Growing hair in weird places and eating more cup noodles? _ How does that Koolaid taste now, Princess?” _

_ “Oh fuck off! Am I good to go?” _ Noctis ducked out from under his arm with a renewed burst of energy.

“As long as I have your word you’re good, but I’d recommend you shower first- NOCT!” Gladio trailed off as Noct took off running for the doors and out.

“Dumbass is going to run the kid off with his stench!”

* * *

Prompto was wrapping up his dinner with his team. 

He had been nervous and a bit on edge the entire visit until now. The security measures already had him irrationally thinking he’d get tossed out without his team for some unknown social faux paux he just knew he’d somehow make. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when they’d all finally made it through and began setting up their first shots. A prickling unease itched between his shoulders with the sense of being watched. Of course the guards were watching them, _ that was pretty much their job, _ but he’d sworn he saw some of the hooded guards elbow each other and nod towards him specifically. He’d felt like he was under intense scrutiny and kept making awkward movements, holding up the reflectors to bounce light off their subjects and getting his positioning corrected by his boss. He was being paranoid. There was no reason he’d be singled out of his group. He wasn’t even one of the photographers for the day, just acting as an assistant. They were almost finished though so he wouldn’t have to stress for too much longer..

They had just finished taking shots of the frescoes in the inner hallways and were getting ready to call it a day when a tall sandy haired man stopped them. At first they had been worried they’d somehow broken one of the multitudes of rules or guidelines they had submitted to to be allowed in this area and were going to be asked to leave, but then he wheeled up a cart with sandwiches and drinks.

According to him the Staff and Officials at the Citadel understood how hard they were working and were thankful to improve relations with those looking to showcase the beauty and history of their beloved Citadel. They were to be provided with Sandwiches and drinks before being sent off as a Thank You. If there was anything else they needed he would be happy to provide them with assistance.

His team had been a delightfully surprised by the elegant gentleman's attentions and his boss had immediately started flirting. Prom had snatched up two sandwiches and downed a full bottle of water, more than happy to partake of the free food. He’d been about to eat the sandwiches just as quickly when he had to pause after taking the first bite, letting out a soft moan. 

Ambrosia. 

The Gentleman had startled and flushed, looking around his boss to make eye contact.

“I take it the sandwiches are to your liking?”

_ “This is the most perfect thing I have ever had the glory of putting in my mouth, sir.” _ Prom took another bite and sat down hard, quietly groaning. “What did the cooks even put in this? This is amazing!”

“Ah- well..!” He removed his glasses, looking away while wiping the lenses and clearing his throat. “One is garulessa and the other is a chickatrice curry based concoction. My own recipes.”

Prompto gushed about the brilliance of the recipes and how appreciative he was to try them for a while with him while they finished up. By the end the older man had been lecturing him about the importance of having balanced recipes and the delicate measure of bringing out the best flavors using complex blends of healthy ingredients and spices, a warm smile across his face. He’d wished them well on their project before apologizing for needing to leave and heading back to work. They sent him off with effusive thanks, extremely impressed with the level of care the Citadel took with its visitors. His boss seemed irritated and began gathering their things in a huff after he had left.

The murmuring of the crowd around them grew louder and more excited. He perked his head up to see what the commotion was about when there was a resounding crash.

A large antique vase sat in pieces on the floor next to a sheepish looking Prince, with blue echoes trailing off in the direction he had come from.

“PROMPTO! What a coincidence!” 

“Your Highness, _ please refrain from warping in the hallways. _” One of the guards exasperatedly groaned. “That was a 400 year old antique.”

“Sorry about that..” Noct muttered and walked over to the stunned group.

“H-Hey Prince Noctis! Fancy meeting you here..?” Prom smiled, baffled. “Sorry to be barging into your.. Uh .. living room?”

Noctis was in a tight fitted black shirt and low slung track pants looking fashionably disheveled. He wandered over to the sandwich trolley and snatching up the last garulessa sandwich. A sliver of skin showed between his shirt and pants beckoning his eyes to follow the light dusting of hair-

Prom jerked his eyes away to stare at the wall just past him willing his thoughts cleaner and safer topics.

“Not really the living room so much as the foyer, maybe? ” Noct took a bite of the sandwich and walked over. “What brings you here?”

His boss shouldered their way in front of Prompto.

“Our studio was very pleased at being given the honor of being allowed to photograph The Citadel for an architectural magazine-”

“That’s right! You usually have a camera with you.” Noct directed at Prom. “You get any good shots today?”

_ Noctis had noticed him with his camera before!? _His boss pressed their lips, irritated, and stepped back for them to talk.

“H-Hahaha!! Not today!! I’m just the lighting assistant for this project!” Prom blurted out hysterically.

“I’d love to see your stuff if you’d be comfortable with it.” 

This was it. This was how he was going to die. Nocts intense focus was going to make his head explode. It was _ so unfair how he made looking so messy so damn delicious. _

Noct pulled out his phone and walked over next to Prompto. 

“I’d meant to ask if we could exchange information the last time we spoke.”

Prom fumbled at his pants, nearly shoving the last of his sandwich into his pocket before abruptly pulling it out and switching hands to get his phone.

“Hell yes, Dude! I’d love to!” He nearly froze and apologized for calling him dude before Noct stepped forward and grinned.

“Kick ass! Thanks Prom!” Noct took his phone from his hand and texted himself, both phones chiming. “As long as you keep the digits private I’m up to text whenever.” 

Prom was so happy and overwhelmed he felt like he could burst. He grinned from ear to ear.

“Any chance you’re into Kings Knight? I’d been meaning to ask since you had that pin on your bag a while ago-”

Nocts smile faltered a moment before going a bit stiff.

“I am! I’d.. have to look up my sign in information though since I don’t have it with me..”

“It’s… not on your phone?” Prompto felt a sinking sensation like he’d just somehow committed the social faux paux he’d been worried he’d somehow flail his way into all day. 

At that moment his boss huffily asked him to start helping them clean up and get their equipment back to the studio. Noct took that opportunity to make his exit.

“I’ll try to get it to you soon! I have to head back and get cleaned up and get some work done myself.” Noctis pulled back to let them work and started heading towards the employees exit, planning to head back to his apartment and celebrate finally exchanging information. He started composing what he’d message him as an ice breaker when he looked up to see Cor at the exit next to a few security guards, his arms crossed over his chest. Cor was watching Prompto's group, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Please tell me you’re not here right now to mess with him over that Cell phone prank.” Noctis pleaded.

Cors eyes looked red rimmed and tired. They didn’t leave the group he was watching to acknowledge him.

“Not today. I just needed to see something in person.”

The photography team headed away from them towards security to begin going through the exit protocols for visiting groups. 

“I should have your friends background check paperwork submitted and approved for you by Monday.” He murmured.

“So everything checks out? I can tell him who we are?” Excitement began to grow in his chest. It would be such a relief to have everything out on the table, finally.

“Nothing notable came up in his background that leads me to believe he could be a danger to you or anyone here. Officially the paperwork will clear Monday but if you wanted to message him sooner I'll leave that up to you.” Cor smiled and looked at him. “Though I AM looking forward to officially meeting him when you bring him by. He’s not getting away with helping your Dad and Clarus pull one over on me.” 

Noct paled and failed to notice Nyx eavesdropping behind them. 

Nyx heard Cor say that Prom had been cleared and immediately began scanning the faces in the crowds by the exits. A group had just exited and went around the corner with some sort of equipment and he’d bet anything that was the group with their new member. 

He sped walked to the exit and around the corner, waving to the regular guards who scowled at him for using the regular citizens exit, looking for _ that shirt. _

His eyes flicked over each person writing them off before halting on a lean blonde. The kid had his phone out in one hand looking down at something and a folded metallic screen of some sort under his other arm, going through a turnstile. As he turned Nyx spotted the chocobo on the front and thought _ Bingo! _

Next thought: Kid was Cute! 

Nyx grinned as he caught up to Prom and smoothly pulled his cell phone out of his hand. He pressed himself against his back and opened the camera app, as the kid let out a surprised yelp. Nyx raised the phone camera above them and hit the shutter button, posing as the flash went off. He looked down at the kid and handed the phone back to him. Prom looked up at him, stunned speechless. Nyx shot his best flirty smile down towards him and lifted one eyebrow.

“Still think I only rate a 9?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I LIED! AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!

Reality just dropped out on him. He’s pretty sure he’s somehow passed out and he’s dreaming now. Maybe his boss randomly aggroed on him and hit him with one of their tripods or _ did something _ because he can’t feel his limbs and his brain went numb.

Rating 9 dude from the chat smouldered down at him, still pressed up behind him and all Prom can manage to squeak out is an embarrassing- “UghhHHHaah??!!” His ears are burning. Oh hey! There’s the physical feeling of mortification! All is not lost yet apparently!

Prom did a wobbly side step and nearly fell over before the Hot Guy wrapped his arm around his side, supporting him

“Whoa!! Ok I did not expect that strong a reaction! Let’s get you seated somewhere, ok?”

Prompto’s group had moved on but one coworker noticed he wasn’t with them. She turned around and spotted him and mouthed the words “you ok?” towards him, waiting on his answer.

He just nodded, not able to think quite yet. The Guard led him over to some decorative looking benches. His coworker smiled and gave him a thumbs up and caught up to the rest of their group.

Nyx lowered him down and stood next to him looking concerned.

“That any better, Sunshine?” 

_ How was he here? And an even bigger question.. How did he know him? _ His brain was piecing the full picture together slowly, and a dawning horror began screaming progressively louder in the back of his mind.

“Oh _ Holy Shit. _ You’re _ HERO-NUX _ aren’t you?!”

He grinned and clapped his hand to his shoulder. “That was quick! Noct already give you the rundown?”

“Noct…..?” Proms world turned on its side. “You.. mean Gar?”

Nyx stared down at him noting proms confused and increasingly panicked countenance. 

“...Oh shit, I just fucked up, didn’t I..” He softly muttered.

“_ You meant Gar, right?” _ Prom pressed more intensely. “There’s no way you meant Noct. Prince Noctis. The guy I was just talking to. _ That would be completely ridiculous. _ Right?!”

Nyx looked a bit panicked as he glanced around. “Let’s go somewhere quieter so we can talk, ok?”

_ Didn’t Nux mention they all worked together…!? _

Nyx pulled Prompto up by his hand and motioned to lead him back through the security exit. Prom jerked his hand back, shaking, holding his hands up in a Wait gesture.

“_ Wait the fuck up! _ I’m not going back in there! Are you being serious with me right now?!” He started breathing faster. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “You’re seriously telling me my friend from Kings Knight, Gar, is _ the fucking Prince?!” _

Nyx was officially going into control mode as he saw several heads look their way with the shrill mention of their prince.

“Kid, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have said anything out here if I didn’t think he’d already cleared the air with you inside back there. Please just let me get us somewhere safe so we can talk this out? I promise I’ll let you know everything I know, ok?”

Prom was shaking his head at him.

“Did he know who I was this whole time? Did he!? Was I just a joke to him?! Like, _ Lets get close to this dumbass commoner and throw him into the group chat and watch him make an ass out of himself?! Watch this guys, this’ll be HYSTERICAL.” _Tears began streaming down his face as he backed up, feeling the bench against his thighs. He felt trapped. He couldn’t breathe.

Nyx rushed back over, blocking the view of Prompto with his body. He had his hands up not touching him, speaking in what he thought of as a calming voice.

“Hey! Hey hey hey now, Shhhhhhhhhh!! It’s going to be ok! It’s not what you think at all. Noct's not that kind of guy! I swear to Ramuh you’ll feel better if you just come in and sit and listen a moment-”

A steel grip ripped Nyx away from Prompto and a well placed boot behind his own had him eating cement, his body springing back up in a defensive position. Only to face down a feral looking Marshall standing protectively over the kid. 

“_ What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Ulric?!” _

  


* * *

FancyFlame: I cannot believe this. I leave you alone for _ three hours _-

NoctGar: It’s not exactly something that could be helped.

FancyFlame: THREE HOURS, GAR.

NoctGar: How exactly is this my fault!? D:

TOLCupNood: … What did princess do this time??

FancyFlame: He crashed the wrong tour group.

NoctGar: I had to make sure it wasn’t the one I was looking for! D:

FancyFlame: You were brusque with the media representative of the group.

NoctGar: WITH GOOD REASON;;;;

FancyFlame: _ There is a MoogTube video of you screaming STOP SNIFFING ME YOU CREEPY ASS BASTARD as you warp away through the halls.  
_

NoctGar: SERIOUSLY???;;;

NoctGar: The guy was leaning in way too close and asking me about my workout D: like _ WAY TOO CLOSE _

TOLCupNood: I told your rank ass to shower first!!

NoctGar: _ He leaned in towards my neck and fucking SNIFFED _

FancyFlame: There is a VERY GOOD REASON-

NoctGar: HIS EYES CROSSED AND HE MADE A WEIRD NOISE

FancyFlame: -THAT YOU’RE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENGAGE WITH THE MEDIA WITHOUT PRIOR PREPARATION.

NoctGar: HE WAS PRACTICALLY MAKING AN AHEGAO AT ME

TOLCupNood: _ an Ahe-what now???? _

FancyFlame: Then you SHATTERED a priceless vase Antique from your great thrice times removed Grandmothers dynasty!

NoctGar: It was an ugly oversized flower vase! If people wanted it preserved it shouldn’t have been placed where anyone could walk into it! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

TOLCupNood: Warped. You Warped into it. 

NoctGar: NOT HELPING

TOLCupNood: Even the more dumbass glaives know you don’t warp through the visitor hallways. 눈_눈

ClarAm701: YOUR DAD WS THE REAASON 4 THT RULE

ClarAm701: WENT CLEAR THROUH A GLASS PANE TYRING 2 GET AWY FRM WESK AS A TEEN

FancyFlame: … I have so much work to do. (⌐▨ 皿▨) ╬ I have to somehow create a positive spin on this so your reputation isn’t marred. We’re going to be expected to give an actual OFFICIAL interview with the third rate media reporter that you yelled at to repair the relationship between our group and the Media.

ClarAm701: BTW UR ALL GIVING AWAY A LT IN CHAT..;; YUOR FRIREND WILL READ THS, RIGHT?

NoctGar: He should be at work another three hours and I'm inviting him over my place to explain everything. I got the all clear from PuckingCub earlier so it shouldn’t make too much of a difference.

ClarAm701: AH. EXCELLETN. 

TOLCupNood: That was quick!

KINGKING69: Tol - do you truly not know what an Ahegao face is? ClarAm i’m appalled. How are you raising him??

ClarAm701: .. I DONT KNOW EIHTHR AND I HAVE A STRNG FEELNG I DONT WANT 2 KNW.

ClarAm701: A;LKASJD;LFJKJ

ClarAm701: STP;; PLS;;;; 

ClarAm701: Y R U MAKING THAT FACE AT ME IT’S DISTURBING;;

ClarAm701: UR SCARING THE COUNCL

KINGKING69: I am a benevolent educator (◕‿◕✿) 

FancyFlame: … you’re both on your phone during council again. I take it PuckingCub isn’t there.

KINGKING69: He’s surprisingly absent. （⌒▽⌒）

NoctGar: @FancyFlame Can you come by my place and help make food?? If i’m going to invite him over I need to be able to feed him something..

FancyFlame: HA

FancyFlame: AS IF I HAVE TIME

FancyFlame: I trust in your ability to place meat on bread. It’s quite simple really

FancyFlame: ** _Enjoy your sadwiches~_ ** (⌐■‿■) 凸

KINGKING69: I will have an hour free after this meeting. I could make something and bring it by?? 

NoctGar: I don't want to terrify my friend by having my dad around hovering the first time he's over.. -_-

KINGKING69: ;____; I'm not the best cook but Celery with peanut butter and raisins is always good. I wouldn't hover. 

NoctGar: NO

NoctGar: WTF I’M NOT GIVING HIM VEGETABLES;;;

KINGKING69: ;_;

ClarAm701: YOU'VE BROKEN YOUR FATHERS HEART YOU SHOULD SEE THE FACE HE'S MAKING

ClarAm701:....

ClarAm701: PLS STOP WITH THE FACES;;; IC AN’T;;

NoctGar: … you know what, i’m just ordering pizza.

KINGKING69: How could you not wish to bond with ur father.. ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

NoctGar: didn't we bond enough earlier at the pond!?

FancyFlame: .... at the pond??

NoctGar: ....I may not have slept in like previously stated.;;;; don't worry about it. You'll find out later.

KINGKING69: I am still finding feathers in my clothes. ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ ……. I'M COMING OVER

NoctGar: I WON'T BE HERE THEN;;;

* * *

Cor led their procession through the office hallways followed by Prompto and a miserable looking Nyx.

Cor kept surreptitiously glancing back at the young man behind him, taking him in.

Promptos shoulders were hunched in on himself, and his eyes were red. He wasn’t saying anything. Just staring at his feet and wordlessly following Cor. 

His heart clenched. Prompto had been through so much in his young life. He’d finished his background check and had to repress the strong urge to hunt the Argentums down and hurt them for each day of neglect they put his boy through. They were supposed to give him _ better than what Cor could give him. That’s why he let him go. _

When he intervened earlier it didn’t appear that Prompto had recognized him. That was probably a good thing. At least he kept telling himself that. He’d classified Prompto’s background check with the intention of sealing his past. It would never come to the attention of those in power who would deny him access to his new friends for being a refugee that had been rescued from a laboratory in Gralea. For being experimented on as a child. 

Even if that meant he could never tell Prompto who he was to him, he’d do his damndest to make sure he had every good opportunity available to him now.

As long as Nyx hadn’t irreparably ruined the blossoming friendship between Noctis and Prompto.

“Noctis was unaware of your identity until this last week.” 

Proms head snapped up and stared at Cors back as they walked, considering his words.

"According to the reports, he heard the messenger app you both were using go off during class and figured out that you were the one receiving his messages."

“.. We’ve been talking for over a year, though. I find it hard to believe that his cyber security team or whatever he’s got would allow him to talk to random weirdos online without screening their asses to hell and back.” Prom flinched at his own words as they poured out of his mouth. “Sorry. Probably shouldn’t say shit like asses and- uh.. Not shit. Stuff. I’m not good at this sort of thing?” 

Nyx snorted and Cor glared back at him, shutting him up.

“If you were talking to Prince Noctis there would have been a need to do that sort of in depth background check. But you were just talking to NoctGar. He made his account just as anonymous as your own which gave him a level of protection that made it unnecessary.”

“Having the name ‘Noct’ in the username wasn’t exactly a smart move if he wanted to go for anonymity.”

“And yet you never questioned it until just now.”  


Prom paused then acceded the point with a nod.

“_ But still. _ He invited me to the group chat after finding out who I was. Why didn’t he just tell me? Was the invite to the group really just an accident?” Worry lines creased his brow.

“He’s just got big dumbass chaotic energy.” Nyx supplied. “Kid was terrified we’d scare you off. He wanted to tell you.”

“But he didn’t?” 

“Because after finding out your identity and proximity to the Prince we had to, as you put it, screen your ass to hell and back.” Cor added. “He wasn’t given the clear to approach you with that information for his own safety, until the background check cleared. I finished it today so I assume he’ll be contacting you soon.”

Prom huffed a short laugh.

“Ok. _ Ok. _ I can deal with that. It just feels weird.. I had been trying to figure out how to talk to Noctis forever now because I wanted to be friends. I’m not sure how to talk to him to be honest? I was pretty sure I kept pissing him off and … I don’t know. I kept screwing up.”

“Listen, kid.” Nyx patted his shoulder. “We’ve had to deal with him pretty much panicking over the same thing. Just talk to him like you would Gar. They’re the same person, right? You already know how much of a dumbass troll he is so just don’t treat him any different.”

They finally reached Cors office. He planned on bringing them both in and making some milk tea. Prompto had liked that as a kid and it had grown on Cor. He tended to keep a hidden stash as a secret comfort in his office whenever he was overly stressed.

He opened the door then quickly slammed it shut, frozen.

Prompto and nyx stared at him alarmed, waiting for an explanation.

“...I _ did not just see what my brain is telling me I saw. _” Cor leaned his head against the door, steeling himself with gritted teeth.

“And Whaaat would that have been?” Nyx asked cautiously.

A hissing and a clatter sounded from through the door.

Cor slowly opened the door an inch and peered in. The two others gathering around him to see what caused that sort of reaction. 

His office was full of geese. Coffee mugs broken and laying on the ground, shit covering his desk and feathers everywhere. One of the daemon birds spotted them and let out a loud HONK, causing the other birds to hiss at the door and charge it.

“_ Oh fuck no.” _ Cor slammed the door closed and whipped his phone out, scanning through the chat. “ _ Someone is going to die.” _

“Were those the coffee mugs we got you in pieces?” Nyx groaned, disbelievingly. 

“Coffee mugs..?” Proms eyes got big. “Oh shit.. _ You’re PuckingCub!?” _

Cor just wordlessly growled, his narrowed eyes flying through the earlier chat. 

“_ Noctis and Regis. Probably Clarus too.” _

Nyx whistled lowly. 

“How in the hell did they wrestle a flock of geese into your office without anyone seeing them?”

Cor was furiously messaging someone. 

“According to Clarus somehow they were able to put the geese into the Armiger.” Nyx walked over and read over his shoulder.

“He’s pissed you never changed their phones back to their normal settings and wanted to remind you that they didn’t need tech to make your life hell.”

“Ok, You want to go offline with this bullshit? _ We’re going offline with this, bitches.” _

Prompto felt the need to hide as a daemonic grin spread across Cors face barely concealing a manic glee. He just hoped Cor had forgotten his involvement in helping KingKing… _ shit was that actually the King!? _

A message notification pinged on Proms phone halting his meltdown. He quietly pulled it out and saw Noctis was messaging him. 

NLC: Hi Prompto. Was cool running into you earlier! I have something I need to tell you plus I got the clear to give you my KingsKnight app information. Want to meet up at the Arcade on 10th ave this evening? My treat.

“It’s Noctis.”

Cor had his phone out of his hand before he knew it. 

“Noct knows better than to get in on his dads bullshit. He needs a reminder.” 

Nyx reached out and waved his hand for the phone. 

“I’ve got an idea. Kid helped destroy all those mugs we found. I need to get in on this too.”

“What the hell guys!?” Prom reached out to get his phone as Nyx raised it over his head.

“If you let us message him a bit from your phone I’ll forgive your involvement in helping Regis and Clarus fuck with my phone the other day.” Cor smirked and waited for Proms response. “Or you can wait and see how I decide to have you make up for it later. I’ll leave it up to you.”

_ Shit _, what the hell kind of group had he gotten involved in?? Prom just shook his head and stepped back.

“Just _ please _ don’t send anything that’ll make him hate me?”

Nyx was sniggering over the phone and typing. Crashing echoed from Cors office next to him that they all pretended didn’t exist.

“Annnnd done!” Nyx cheered. 

Prom snatched the phone back and began reading.

  


* * *

NLC: Hi Prompto. Was cool running into you earlier! I have something I need to tell you plus I got the clear to give you my KingsKnight app information. Want to meet up at the Arcade on 10th ave this evening? My treat.

Prompto: I’ll make sure Prompto gets there this evening. Why didn’t you tell me the kid was this cute in person!? (ΦзΦ)

NLC: WTF

NLC: Who is this and why do you have his phone???

Prompto: 

Prompto: I ran into this lost little chocobo earlier and I'm taking him out for a bit! Can’t believe you were hiding this adorable guy all for yourself. <3 <3 <3 He thinks I’m a 9! 

NLC: NYX WHAT THE FUCK

NLC: OH FUCKING HELL

NLC: IS HE ALRIGHT?! 

NLC: DID YOU TELL HIM 

NLC: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU’RE FUCKING AROUND WITH HIM I’LL SKIN YOU AND HANG YOU IN THE FRONT HALLS （;;งΦ Д Φ）ง

Prompto: One thing I want to mention, Your Highness~~

Prompto: MOTHER

Prompto: FUCKING

Prompto: GLOVEGARTERS

Prompto: I’d say I owe it to you to show your friend a good time! ~~<3

Prompto: No worries!! I’ll make sure he gets to the arcade on time! Ψ(☆ｗ☆)Ψ

*********

Nyx took it back and shut the phone off, not waiting for Noct’s response.

“What do you say, chocobo? Want to hang out for a while?”

Cor had his arms crossed, watching Nyx. “I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Ulric. Nothing inappropriate.”

“Nothing weird.” Nyx agreed. “I’d say I owe you a fun afternoon for freaking you out earlier. I know you’re into photography so how about I warp us around the city into a few places you can’t normally get into? I promise to help you get some great shots and back to the arcade on time.”

Prom grinned weakly. “Honestly, that sounds awesome. I’m down for it.”

Nyx fist pumped the air.

“Fuck yeah! Maybe if you’re up for it, we can get a drink after! How old are you, kid?”

“Just hit 18 at the end of October.” Prom said. “I’d have to stop back at my place to get my camera.”

“Are you suggesting taking him drink warping? If you were interested in cleaning up projectile vomit and other disgusting shit I can always ask Drautos to borrow you to help me fix my office.”

Nyx faltered, “Ok, _ No drinking then! Lets go kid before the Marshall suggests we stay and help.” _

He began ushering Prompto out. Prom stiffened up in sudden horror.

“Oh shit. Shit shit _ shit shit noooooo!” _ Prom panicked. “ _ What have I done!?” _

“What!? What’s wrong!?” Nyx’s heart rate spiked.

“_ I told NoctGar that I wanted to bounce quarters off the Princes’s ass!! FUCK. I TOLD HIM I WANTED TO BOUNCE MYSELF OFF HIS ASS. _ Oh Fucking hell, I’m dead. _You've got a weapon on you right now, right!? END ME PLEASE. _ _ I am all about getting that drink.” _

Nyx barked out a laugh.

“You WHAT?! _ Holy shit, kid. _ I’m totally escorting you two at the arcade, you’re just as much as a disaster as Noct! There’s no way I’m missing this.” 

Prom buried his face in his hands, his ears flaming red.

* * *

  


Noct dialed Gladio frantically, listening to the phone ring.

“Amicita speaking.”

“Gladio, Nyx has Prompto!” Noct screeched into the phone.

“Lower your fucking voice a bit, Noct! My ear will thank you. I know he does. Cor messaged me.”

“What do you mean, Cor messaged you? He knows too!?” Noct paced around his apartment.

“He messaged me because he figured you’d come to either Ignis or Me about this and currently Iggy is pissed at you. The kid will be fine. I’ll be escorting you to the arcade later on. Frankly you brought this on yourself for messing with both Nyx and Cor.”

“But Gladio-”

“But nothing. _ The kid will be fine. _ I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Gladio hung up on him.

Noctis threw his phone across the room, hissing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VENGEANCE! THE MEETUP!! ALL THE THINGS!!!

Regis leaned on his cane as he made his way to the dining hall. A pleased expression on his face thinking of the days accomplishments. The smell of his favorite dishes wafted from the hall reminding him that he’d skipped lunch in order to ensure the geese had been released into Cors office while Cor was out. 

Clarus opened the door in front of them only for them both to stop moving and stare in mild surprise at Cor at their table. 

He leaned back and sipped from his mug, watching the two enter. They gave each other a quick look then came in, keeping an eye on Cor. Clarus pulled a chair out and helped Regis seat himself before sitting next to him.

“It’s not often you join us for dinner, Cor.” Regis looked around the room to see if anything stood out ominously. 

Cor looked amused. “After the fowl prank this afternoon you really thought I wouldn’t pay you a visit?”

Clarus chuckled, not making eye contact. “It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t, Cor. Hopefully after this you’ll leave our phones alone.”

“Please tell me whatever you wish to do can wait until after dinner?” Regis begged, eyeing the platters in front of them with thinly veiled hunger. One of the servers came forward and removed the lids from the dishes and set down the plates for the first round.

“I don’t need your phones. As you’ve reminded me, bullshittery doesn’t have to revolve around technology. By all means, eat.”

Regis narrowed his eyes. “_ You haven’t done anything to the food, have you?” _

He shook his head. “Pranking aside I wouldn’t do anything that could endanger your health, Regis. You know that.”

He eyed him suspiciously for a moment then nodded his head, reaching for his drink.

“Speaking for your health, how sure are you that those geese were healthy? Mad bird disease has been all over the place recently. After handling those filthy waterfowl I’d have been dipping my hands in bleach.”

Regis stopped then looked over to Clarus. “You have a point. I washed up but I would rather be more careful than not. I think we have some hand sanitizer in here. I’ll make sure to message Noct about it later as well.”

Clarus gave a small nod and stood to get the bottles of hand sanitizer at the entrances of the hall. He brought the two over and squeezed an amount into his hand and began rubbing, before handing one over to Regis.

“Any hints as to what we can expect for your retaliation?” Regis joked.

“And destroy the fun of the mystery? I’d rather wait and have you discover it on your own. It’s more fun that way.” Cor pulled out his own bottle from the armiger and cleaned his hands up, watching them.

Clarus was frowning at his hands. “This isn’t absorbing nearly as well as it normally does.”

“Perhaps it’s the humidity. I’m sure it’ll dissipate as it normally does in time.” Regis was still rubbing his hands together, his brow creased. He shook his hands out trying to get off the excess before reaching for his cup.

Which slid out of his hands and spilled across the table, spilling and soaking the table runner. He gave an affronted huff. 

“Clarus, check the bottle of sanitizer.” 

Clarus leaned over to Regis’s bottle and turned it sideways to read the label and the lid popped off, spilling a deluge of slick horror across the two of them and their plates. Clarus leapt back escaping the majority but Regis wasn’t so fast or lucky, his clothing and cape thoroughly moistened. He held up his sopping wet hands and sleeves and stared at his dinner mournfully. Irritation smouldering in his gut.

“_ What the hell is that-” _

_ “It smells like Strawberries!?” _

Cor took a loud sip of his mug, a glint shining from his eye over the rim. Clarus leveled an accusatory glare at him. 

He lowered the mug to the table, the words HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE in bright letters on the front.

“Funny that. This is the only one of the mugs the Glaives gifted me with to survive the influx of geese this morning.” Cor kicked back and put his feet up on the table after snagging a roll and taking a large bite, making obnoxious MMMmmm noises. “By the way, the flock of geese were released into the Citadel.”

“_ What, Why would you do that!?” _

“I had to air my office out. It seems they’ve really taken a liking to our corridors so be careful on your way back after dinner. You’ll probably have to air this place out as well to get rid of the smell of synthetic strawberry.” 

“_ What did you put in those bottles, Leonis.” _

He took another bite and long sip of his drink.

“Lube.”

“_ YOU PIECE OF-” _

Regis attempted to throw his cup at Cor and warp after but it slipped out of his hand prematurely and bounced off the table, Regis following it, a flail of limbs sliding high speed across the flatware.

Clarus dove to catch him before he hit the floor, squelching as they both slithered wetly to a stop. Cor leapt across the table cackling as he snagged a leg of meat off the table and escaped.

* * *

NoctGar: UGH

NoctGar: Has anyone heard anything from Prom yet?;; （ΩДΩ）

TOLCupNood: _ Seriously, Gar _

NoctGar: It’s been over an hour and a half since we’ve heard from them. (ʘдʘ╬) If _ Nux does anything weird i stg;; _

TOLCupNood: CALM YO TITS, PRINCESS

FancyFlame: Not the phrase I’d have used but the sentiment is seconded

TOLCupNood: LOL ok, how would you have said it, diplomatically

FancyFlame:..hmm.. Perhaps

FancyFlame:Destress your Breasts

TOLCupNood: (ಡ艸ಡ) PFFT

TOLCupNood: MELLOW YOUR MELONS

FancyFlame: Contain the calamity that is your mammaries

TOLCupNood: （。 ㅅ 。）

NoctGar: _ How in the hell am I the mature one here?! _

FancyFlame: The wine certainly helped. ( ・・)つ--Y

TOLCupNood: Cute~

NoctGar: HERE (∩ᄑ_ᄑ)⊃━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:≡( ε:) 

TOLCupNood: What the hell was that??

NoctGar: +10 Luck and Charisma boost

NoctGar: Because YOU SUCK AT FLIRTING AND YOUR THIRST IS OBVIOUSLY GETTING YOU NO WHERE

TOLCupNood: SHUT UP NOCT

FancyFlame: If you’re thirsty I still have an unopened bottle of Pinot Noir I’d love to share. Come by after work?

TOLCupNood: Thank you FF, I’d love to. (´∀`)

TOLCupNood: My dad is calling. I’ll be over to take you to the arcade in a bit.

TOLCupNood is offline

NoctGar: …

NoctGar: _ you might be drinking but i know you’re better at reading between the lines than that. _

FancyFlames: Obviously.

NoctGar: So then you know..?

FancyFlames: A good meal is savored more when highly anticipated. You need to spend the time preparing and marinating and putting everything together JUST SO. Anyone can go out and pick up a bag of Kenny Crows, but a hard to get 5 star meal has the potential to leave an impact even YEARS later.

NoctGar: Playing the long game, then

FancyFlame: _ Quite _ <3 Although I normally abhor desperation on a suitor, on him it is _ quite delectable. _

NoctGar: LOL just don’t forget to edit the chat before he gets back.

FancyFlame:.. 

FancyFlame: You. 

FancyFlame: It’s things like this that remind me how much I care about you <3

NoctGar: <3 Back at you Bro.

FancyFlame: …….Bro

NoctGar: Nah you have to type it all out- like this

NoctGar: BROOOOOOO <3

NoctGar: if you’re going to do it do it right

FancyFlame: ..I do not believe I’ve had quite enough wine. I will leave that to you and your new friend, I believe. 

NoctGar: lol that I even got you to type ‘bro’ in the first place is an achievement (￣▽￣)ゞ

FancyFlame: After I turn this report into your father I'm dismissed for the night but I can’t seem to find him.

NoctGar: _ Were you drinking on the clock? _

FancyFlame: Of Course Not;; 

FancyFlame: I was off work then invited to the kitchen to sample their new tenebraen wines, then on my way home I ran into a frazzled secretary who wasn’t sure what to do with an important document. I took it from her because she seemed to be near tears. Once I drop this off I'm being driven home.

NoctGar: _ You lush _

FancyFlame: Hush;; 

FancyFlame: Would you happen to know where your father is? I went to the dining hall but… let’s just say he wasn’t there.;;;;

PuckingCub: _ Just follow the Snail Trail _

FancyFlame:.. I beg your pardon?

PuckingCub: The trail of slime going up the corridors.

PuckingCub: Just be careful

PuckingCub: There’s a territorial goose under the table in C Hall near a very slippery slime puddle. Three guests have already eaten cement trying to get away from it.

NoctGar:... _ What did you do cub;; _

PuckingCub: 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

PuckingCub is offline

FancyFlame:...

FancyFlame: I may just leave this on my desk for the morning;;

NoctGar: Good call;;

HERO-NUX: WE’RE HERE BITCHES

NoctGar: !!!!!! 

NoctGar: I’M ON MY WAY

NoctGar is offline

FancyFlame: …. What The bloody hell is this?! There’s an actual trail in the halls..;;

* * *

“You remember where all the exits and cover spots are?” Gladio walked him through the entrance, scanning the surprisingly sparsely populated arcade.

“_ Of course, _ I’ve been here before, Gladio.” Noct started taking off his jacket as he walked in.

“Keep the hat and glasses on. You’re probably still going to get recognized but we don’t want it to happen sooner than it needs to.”

“Yeah, because looking like a shady moron in sunglasses and a hat inside is totally inconspicuous.” Noct snarked.

“Just until we get to the area you’re going to be situated in.” Gladio pressed. “There will be a few incognito glaives stationed around the area just in case but you still need to be alert.” 

The flashing strobe lights and loud pinging from various games surrounded them making him temporarily thankful for the eye protection as he got used to the visual light flood.

“Just try not to loom, ok? I don’t want Prompto freaking out and you tend to overwhelm people when you hover.”

“It’s pretty much my job to intimidate people and if he’s going to stick around he’s going to have to get used to me.” Gladio grinned but started walking to the back of the room, where he could keep an eye out.

Noctis mouthed a Thank you to him and he sent a two finger salute back. He turned and began scanning the area looking for Nyx and Prompto. 

Eventually he spotted Prom on the raised bar area, leaning over the wall facing the games. He was sipping on a drink and reading something on his phone, the glow from the machines casting a multitude of colored lights across his profile. 

Noct wasn’t sure how to approach him. He glanced back at Gladio who was exasperatedly waving him on. He stood off to the side and grabbed his phone, opening the KingsKnight app.

NoctGar: HEY

He watched Prompto’s expressions change as the notification popped up on his phone. His eyes crinkled and his face lit up. Noctis felt his chest go warm.

ChocoPrompt87: :O SUP LOSER

NoctGar: … I SEE YOU :O

ChocoPrompto87: !!!!

ChocoPrompto87: STALKER

ChocoPrompto87: …. 

ChocoPrompto87: … you just going to keep watching me or come over and get your ass kicked on these games???

Noct snorted and slowly began walking over. Tension leaving his chest at the familiarity of their interactions. It was just Prom. He’d never had a problem being himself before around his online persona.. Hopefully being together in person wouldn’t be too different. His knees however wouldn’t stop shaking.

His head glanced up at Noctis as he made his way up the stairs, taking off his hat and glasses. Proms mouth pulled into a cheeky crooked grin at him as he stood up straight.

“What’s up Prince Noctis! I’m Prompto! Nice to meet you!”

“No shit, nerd. Don’t I know you?” He huffed, Prompto’s smile infecting him. Noct could feel his mouth stretch into a giddy smile.

“Jussst trying to do this right!” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Oh! I found something when Nyx and I were out!”

Noct perked up as Prom rummaged through his pockets, pulling out something small and tossing it up. He scrambled to catch whatever it was, awkwardly. 

_ Holy Shit, it was a limited edition Assassin's Creed Ezio keychain. _

_ “Whaaatt the fuck, dude!?” _He stammered in awe.

“Oh Shit! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have thrown it! That’s probably against, like, thirty lucian laws or something, right? _ Don’t throw shit at Royalty-” _ Promptos face dropped and his hands flailed.

“No! It’s ok! I love it!” Prom looked on the verge of panicking and Noct lunged forward, hugging him. “This is the _ best gift ever! _ How did you even remember this was my favorite character!? These things are impossible to find!”

Prompto had stiffened up, frozen at the hug, not sure where to put his hands. He eventually settled them around Nocts waist as he rambled.

“It was in a gumball machine in the third district. I only had two coins and got lucky.” Prom said weakly, hysterical giggles fighting their way up his throat. “_ I’m not going to be randomly tackled for touching the Royal Goods, am I?” _

Noct was shook with laughter. _ “The Royal Goods, Prom?” _

Prom dropped his head to Nocts shoulders silently laughing, his breath tickling his neck. “_ That sounded way worse than I meant it to.” _

“_ I’m pretty sure you’re good as long as you don’t try to molest ‘The Royal Goods’ in public, you nerd.” _ Noct leaned his head on Proms, hiding his face since he knew he was red all the way to his ears.

Prom lowered his voice, amusement making it quiver. “_ Never on the first Date.” _

He felt lightheaded with giddiness. His face hurt from smiling so hard. He pulled back and let him go.

“You seriously found this in a gumball machine, though?” He held the keychain close face, checking out the details.

“Yeah! I spotted it after I got a really awesome picture of myself riding Nyx-”

Noct choked on air and almost dropped the keychain. Prompto did a double take, nearly screeching. “NOT LIKE THAT!” 

Nyx was seated a table over watching the two, nearly doubled over his beer. Prompto’s camera in his hand, shaking as he held it out. Prompto snatched it up, practically warping over to Noctis to clear the air. 

He flipped through the images, tapping the buttons furiously until he found the one he wanted, shoving the camera into Nocts hands.

“Kid wore me out, nearly put me into stasis.” Nyx grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Noct shot him a glare then looked at the picture.

The picture … was both phenomenally awesome and weird as hell. Nyx had warped off into a view of the downtown area near sunset, with Prom on his back, nothing underneath them. Prompto in a pose as if he were using Nyx as a flying carpet.

“You DID promise to warp me around and help me take pictures i’d never normally get for freaking me out earlier!” Prom shot back. “Not my fault if your stamina wasn’t what you bragged it to be!”

“Well, it’s _ not often that I get used as a prop in an Arabian Nights style shoot! _ It took over 10 tries to get his tripod timer set up _ just right _to get that one.”

“Worth it though!”

“It’ DID turn out pretty amazing, i’ll give you that.”

Prom looked back at Noct. “Poor Nyx was all _ I can show you the World.” _

“Shining-”

“Shimmering-”

“Splendiiiid!” They both finished off, chortling. 

“Bet I could get you better pictures..” Noct muttered

“Maybe once your puke/warp ratio goes down a bit more, princeling!” Nyx finished off his beer, smugly.

Prom took the camera from Noct and put it in his bag, sensing the mood on the verge of plummeting.

“_ Did you see that they have the console version of Kings Knight put into Arcade format here!?” _

It worked like a charm. Nocts eyes widened as Prom grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the game. They spent the next half an hour laughing at the terrible graphics and dialogue, pausing only to refill their tokens. They made their way down the line with Prompto kicking ass at all the first person shooters and Noct killing it in all the racing games, trash talking and smacking shoulders at every play. Nyx for the most part stayed up in the bar area, flirting with the bartender since he was off hours. He’d tried playing for a few rounds in a fighting game but they were too strong as a team and he was killed nearly immediately. He’d grumbled about it before heading back for more drinks. Time flew by and it was about ten minutes from the arcade closing before they knew it. Prom and Noct both had gotten hungry and sat at a table sharing a gross basket of old fries and drinks. 

Prompto let out a content sigh and laid his head down on the table. 

“I’m so relieved this wasn’t weird. Meeting you guys in person was the best decision of my life.”

Noct sipped his drink and wiped the grease from his fingers on his pants. 

“You didn’t get much of a say about meeting Nyx, though.”

His eyes opened lazily and he acknowledged that with a Mm noise. 

“You and Nyx seem pretty close. I think you rated him… what, as a 9?” 

He groaned and went face down. “_ Please don’t remind me. _ I said A LOT of weird shit in chat. EVERYONE says things online they wouldn’t normally say in person. _ Why you gotta call me out like that?” _

“Just saying.” He looked away. “You two get along _ really well.” _

“I said plenty of weird shit about lots of people, Noct. I mean, I stand by it? But it’s not weird like that.”

“You stand by it, huh.” Jealousy had him narrowing his eyes.

“_ He’s not the only one I said weird things about, Noct.” _Prompto flushed and looked up.

Noctis stood up quickly, trying to shake off the feeling. “Let’s finish up our tokens, ok? I think we have a few minutes before they kick us out of here-”

He startled and yelped as he felt a token bounce off the top of his ass and slide down into his pants. 

“_ I said what I said and I stand by it!” _ Prompto stood up, his face redder than he’d ever seen staring at Noct intently.

Noctis just stared at him before he remembered what Prom said about him in the King’s Night app, then proceeded to lose his shit laughing.

“I thought you wanted to bounce a quarter off my ass, _ not put one down my pants! What does this even mean-” _He squirmed, feeling the token sticking to one of his cheeks but not wanting to reach down and fish it out in public.

“_ It means you’re the next game up and he wants to play you-” _Nyx called over from the Bar.

_ “ _Shuuut the fuck up Nyx!” Prompto hissed. “I just didn’t want things to get weird-”

Nyx made arcade token noises at him and a kissy face while Prompto flipped him both middle fingers.

“So you threw a token down my pants. Makes total sense!” He started shimmying to see if he could get it to fall down his pant leg.

“I didn’t know Nerds had mating dances.” A deep baritone commented with amusement. Gladio was leaning against the stairs watching Noctis.

“Where the hell did you get that from? I’ve got a token stuck to my ass cheek, I’m not dancing.” Noct scoffed.

“And how did that get there?” 

“... Prompto threw it down my pants.” He admitted with a grin.

“Chocobo has more initiative than I thought he would! Way to go kid!” Gladio looked around Noct and spotted Prom covering his mouth and staring at Gladio in horror.

“_ Oh god, tell me he’s not real.” _

Gladio looked taken aback, his hurt expression quickly covered. “I know I can be a bit intimidating but don’t worry. I’m just here to keep Noct safe.”

“_ Noct, you bastard! You said that wasn’t him in that selfie and you let me go off about his thighs WHILE HE WAS RIGHT THERE IN THE CHAT!!” _

Oh. OH! Relief melted Gladios posture. Kid wasn’t scared of him. Just mortified. 

Noct smirked and took another sip of his drink, token finally shaken out and picked up. 

“You said what you said, _ right?” _

“I think that’s what I heard, too.” Nyx chimed in. “Own it, Chocobo.”

Gladio made eye contact with Prom and raised his eyebrow, giving a quick flex and grin.

“That right, kid? You like my thighs?”

He made a dying whale noise and wobbled, sitting back down hard, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“_ This isn’t real. Everything after the sandwiches this afternoon has to have been a hallucination. _”

“The sandwiches?” Gladio asked

_ “The hot guy with the accent who delivered the sandwiches must have put something in them.” _

Gladio made eye contact at Noct and they both grinned evilly.

“We could always ask him when we get back to my place-” Noct began.

“Your place?” Prompto looked up at him, questioningly.

“I figured we could keep gaming at my place and order a pizza or something, if you don’t trust Iggys Sandwiches.”

“_ That sounds awesome but..Iggy?” _

“The Hot Guy with an Accent.” Gladio supplied. “You know him as FancyFlames.”

“NO. I DID NOT JUST-” Prom shot up and his knees wobbled, prompting Gladio lean over and scoop him up.

“I gotcha!” He stabilized him over his shoulder, making sure Prompto didn’t kick him as he got used to the change in position.

“Put me down!” 

“Not happening until I’m sure you can walk without falling over. Plus we can’t have you getting away until you make sure to ask Iggy what he put in his food.” Gladio commented slyly. “Safety first, and all.”

“He’d definitely know about safety, since he’s my Shield.” Noct followed next to Gladio with his phone out, recording unhelpfully. 

“Why is he carrying me, _ if he’s your shield he can carry YOU.” _He squirmed. “Isn’t Nocts safety more important!?”

The undercover glaives appeared out of nowhere and gave him the thumbs up. 

“They’ve got him covered. Keep the squawking down, Chocobo, otherwise someone will think we’re kidnapping you.”

They continued carrying him out to the car, depositing him in the back seat with Noct sliding in after him. Prom just groaned and fell across him, burying his face again.

“_ End me.” _

* * *

Monday -

FancyFlame: You had all weekend to do this. 

NoctGar: I was busy. I’ll check it out later.

FancyFlame: It will be waiting for you once you’re out of class. You need to read these reports. 눈_눈

NoctGar: I have plans with Prom right after school.

ChocoPrompt87: Dude;;

ChocoPrompt87: I can wait a bit so you can help FF out;

FancyFlame: .. and _ thus a new favorite emerges. _

ChocoPrompt87: (☞ ⊙ᗜ⊙)☞

NoctGar: It’s not even a report I NEED to have in depth knowledge of right now.

FancyFlame: It has a relation to your current area of study and you _ should at least have a basic knowledge of what’s in this report. _

NoctGar: If that’s the case I don’t need to read it. That’s what I’ve got you for, isn’t it

NoctGar: Summarize it for me. 

FancyFlame: ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

ChocoPrompt87: oh.

ChocoPrompt87: _ oh no _

ChocoPrompt87: _ I’m so sorry dude I didn’t know _

NoctGar: ???? (ﾟヘﾟ)

ChocoPrompt87:

FancyFlame: (⌐▨艸▨);; HA!

ChocoPrompt87: OW;;

ChocoPrompt87: DON’T ELBOW ME DUDE;; 

NoctGar: OOPS

NoctGar: _ Kind of hard to avoid it when you’re laying across me like this, betrayer. _

ChocoPrompt87: .. I mean I can move?;;

NoctGar: … Nah, you’re good.

KINGKING69: Aren’t you two in school right now? I cannot imagine being that close with your desks in the way would be comfortable. I’m concerned.

ChocoPrompt87: We’re on lunch break

NoctGar: Up on the roof

KINGKING69: On the Roof (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ 

ClarAm701: I remember those days. Passing notes back and forth in your lover and reading them later in class.

ChocoPrompt87: UHHHH;;

NoctGar: A;SDLKFJ;LKJ

KINGKING69: (◯Δ◯∥)

ClarAm701: LOCKER

ClarAm701: FKN HLL I HATE AUTOCREECT

KINGKING69: I was about to say I remember things Very Differently;;

PuckingCub: (ΦωΦ)

PuckingCub: _ Sounds wet and uncomfortable _

ClarAm701: SHUT UP CUB I BLME U

PuckingCub: That was all your ClarBear (ᴓᴈᴓ)/~~<3

ChocoPrompt87: Knowing who everyone is in here is.. Surreal ｜−・;）

KINGKING69: Perhaps some Ice Breaker stories would help. Despite being in politics we’re all just regular people. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

NoctGar: Regular people who use magic and can have people thrown in dungeons. Totes normal!

TOLCupNood: (ｰ ｰ;) We don’t have a dungeon, smart ass;;

ChocoPrompt87: (O∆O;;)

KINGKING69: Just for that~

KINGKING69: babynoct.jpeg

NoctGar: HEY NOT COOL DAD;;;;

TOLCupNood: AHHAHAHAHAHAHA

KINGKING69: When he was little he used to hate clothing. He would shed it faster than his nanny could notice and escape and roam the halls until caught.~<3

ClarAm701: BABBY PICS EH??

ClarAm701: GladiolusAge1.jpeg

FancyFlame: My word;;;;

ChocoPrompt87: A CHONK

ChocoPrompt87: AN ABSOLUTE UNIT

NoctGar: AHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A TINY SUMO WRESTLER!!

TOLCupNood: ~SHRUGS~ I’ve always been a Big Guy

FancyFlame: … your poor mother;

NoctGar: I don’t have any baby pictures of FF. T^T

FancyFlame: Good. 

TOLCupNOOD: He probably came out in a three piece suit lol

FancyFlame: My Uncle was not a fan of traditional baby clothing so most of the outfits I had were smaller recreations of his own wardrobe.

NoctGar: OH! I don’t have a picture but I have a story!

FancyFlame: … keep in mind _ I will be picking you up from school today. ಠ_ರೃ _

NoctGar: This summer he was overworking and I convinced him to take a walk and get some ice-cream with me. Guy was so tired that when his phone when off he went to answer it but forgot he switched hands with his cone and got an earful of pistachio ice-cream. He was _ pissed _ XD!!

ChocoPrompt87: OmG;; +v+ LOL

ChocoPrompt87: I’d totally share a baby pic but there aren’t any of me lol I was adopted when I was closer to 3

PuckingCub: .. _ actually.. _

PuckingCub: I have some. 

ChocoPrompt87: WHAT; HOW!?

PuckingCub: ..they turned up in your background check. If you’d like I can give you some of the physical copies the next time you come by the citadel.

ChocoPrompt87: OH. That makes sense!;; That would be really great! :D Thanks Cub!!!

SMOLflowerShield: TOL IS TOTALLY SCARED OF SPIDERS!!!

TOLCupNOOD: WTF SMOL;;;;

SMOLflowerShield: LOLOLOL I found these toy spiders called YELLIES! They’re sound activated and they move faster the louder the noise gets! I had a few left over from a sleep over and left them in the parlour. TOL woke up at 5 like he normally does and hit his toe on the table and cursed.

NoctGar: YES???

SMOLflowerShield: Which made them move! xD Then he yelled and they got faster!! Then he SHRIEKED-

NoctGar: I’M DYING AS;LFJKD

SMOLflowerShield: It didn’t help that we painted them to look like regular spiders instead of toys!

ClarAm701:.. IS THT Y I KEEP FNDING GEARS AND SPRNGS AROUNND THE HOUUSE?

TOLCupNood:.......... I _ killed them. _

ChocoPrompt87: _ With extreme prejudice? _

TOLCupNood: _ Is there any other way?? (⌐■_■) _

ClarAm701: KINGKING… ONCE PAINTD THE THRNES SEAT RRED 

ClarAm701: TURND MORS PANTSS RDD AND HE DDN’T REALZE UNTL NIGGHT

KINGKING69: His council called him The Baboon Regent for a while;;; I don’t believe he ever realized it was me.

NoctGar: LOL _ why did you paint the throne seat red??? _

KINGKING69:... I was 9 and it was my favorite color?

NoctGar: _ GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR ME xD _

_Several people are typing..._

* * *

Prompto was snort laughing on his side, the sun through the trees shining through and highlighting his face and hair. He was beautiful without meaning to be.. Each day the feelings he had growing were getting stronger. They were scrolling together through the chat encouraging more stories and egging everyone on. Noct never knew just how comfortable he could be in another person’s presence or just how much he could look forward to heading to school each day until now. The warmth of the thigh pressing against his giving him a sense of peace and happiness and at the same time raising his blood pressure..

The door to the stairs leading away from the roof and one of their classmates heads peeked around the corner, finding them. 

“Five minutes until class starts again, your Highness.”

“Thanks.” He nodded his appreciation. They continued staring at the two of them.

“... you ok with him that close to you?” They were watching Prompto suspiciously. He froze and looked hesitantly between Noct and the interloper.

Noctis narrowed his eyes at them.

“There’s no other place I’d have him be.” He pulled his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

Their jaw dropped and they looked as if they wanted to say something. Prompto leaned in, smiling at Noct before raising his eyebrow at them, daring them to say what’s on their mind. After a second they looked away and nodded before leaving.

Noctis huffed, satisfied. Prompto hugged him tighter.

“Thanks Noct.. ever at your side.”


End file.
